


Forever Yours

by chasing_ghosts (Betweenthelines5)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bobo Is Good, F/F, Fluff, Nicole Is A Useless Lesbian, Trans Female Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Waverly is Adorable, WynHaught brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betweenthelines5/pseuds/chasing_ghosts
Summary: Waverly and Nicole have been secretly together for a few months up until an unplanned pregnancy comes along the way.Just wanted a gay ass Wayhaught pregnancy AU. Some angst.





	1. Chapter One

Waverly stared at the several tests in front of her, all perfectly placed on the sink; and each and every one of them shows the same result. Pregnant. There isn’t one god damn negative in the eight different tests that Waverly bought twenty miles outside of Purgatory. It might’ve been a little extreme to drive so far out of the way when there was a convivence store so close to home but being in a small town meant everybody knew everything and this wasn’t something Waverly was ready for everyone to know.

 

 

How could they have been so careless? Waverly always made sure to take her birth control and even checked twice to ensure there were condoms, no matter what. She was only seventeen years old and she had her entire life planned out in front of her; having a baby when she wasn’t even out of high school yet wasn’t a part of that. God, what was the hell was she supposed to do?

 

 

“Baby girl, you okay? You’ve been in there for almost an hour.” Wynonna said from just outside the bathroom door. “Please tell me you’re not dead.”

 

 

“I… I’m fine.” Waverly said, cursing under her breath when her voice came out shaky and forced. “Just… got out of the shower.”

 

 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Wynonna said, knocking on the door; she was Waverly’s legal guardian since their parents died and Willa ran away with some drug dealer years ago. “Come on, open up.”

 

 

Waverly froze, unsure of what to do. Should she throw the tests away and hide it from her older sister until she figured out how to tell her? Or bite the bullet and go ahead and tell Wynonna the truth and deal with the consequences right then and there. She quickly wiped at her eyes and opened the door, trying her best to block what was behind her. “Hello…”

 

 

“Sup.” Wynonna said, eyes narrowed in suspicion. In her twenty-one years of knowing Waverly, she learned to read her very well. “What’re you hiding?”

 

 

“Hiding? I’m not hiding anything at all.”

 

 

Wynonna nodded her head, “Wanna try that again?”

 

 

“Really Nonna, I’m fine.” Waverly said as she wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

 

“Right.” Wynonna said. “I don’t believe you.”

 

 

Wynonna reached out and tickled Waverly’s sides, knowing the younger brunette would be momentarily distracted so she could get inside the bathroom. She slipped past her sister, laughing triumphantly until she saw the pregnancy tests littering the bathroom sink. “What the hell?” She said, her laughter dying in her throat.

 

 

Waverly straightened up and turned to look at Wynonna, eyes wide and full of panic. “I-”

 

 

“That stupid son of a bitch, I’m going to kill him!” Wynonna snarled as realization hit her. “Knocking up my baby sister! Who does that rodeo clown think he is? Oh, I’m gonna tear his dick right off.”

 

 

Waverly shook her head frantically; she was afraid of Wynonna getting angry at the wrong person. She pushed at her sister’s chest to keep her from going anywhere. “Wynonna stop it!”

 

 

“Why? If Champ Hardy think he’s going to knock up my baby sister and ruin her entire life, he’s got another thing comin’, damn it!”

 

 

“The baby isn’t Champ’s!” Waverly squeaked out.

 

 

Wynonna stopped trying to get past Waverly and looked down at her in confusion, “What do you mean the baby isn’t his? Who else have you slept with? Jeremy? Perry? Oh God, was it Kyle?”

 

 

Waverly rolled her eyes, “No, it wasn’t any of them.”

 

 

“Then who is… Oh. _Oh_ no _._ Oh no, no, no, no, no.” Wynonna said, eyes narrowed. “Please tell me you have not been sleeping with my best friend!”

 

 

“I’m not just sleeping with her.” Waverly said, voice barely above a whisper. “She’s my girlfriend.”

 

 

“Excuse me, your what?” Wynonna asked, taken aback.

 

 

“We’ve kinda been together for a few months.” Waverly said, words practically melting together as she spoke in a rush.

 

 

“You and Nicole have been fucking each other for months and you’re just now telling me because you got pregnant!” Wynonna asked in disbelief. “What the fuck, Wave! Since when do you keep shit from me?”

 

 

“We didn’t want to upset you.” Waverly tried to argue.

 

 

“Oh, I’m upset all right.” Wynonna said, pushing past Waverly and down the stairs. “I’m not going to beat her up, but I am going to punch her right in her pretty fucking face. Not telling me you two were together, little assholes.”

 

 

“Wynonna, no!” Waverly said, storming down the stairs after her sister. “Please, will you leave it alone? For tonight? She doesn’t know yet.”

 

 

“Well obviously.” Wynonna huffed. “God, Waverly, why weren’t you more careful? What about school? You travelin’ the world once you graduate?”

 

 

“I was careful.” Waverly said, slightly offended at the accusation. “I took every precaution I possibly could, thank you very much.”

 

 

“Out of the two of us, I never would’ve thought you’d be the one with an uh oh baby.” Wynonna laughed in disbelief. “God, if Mama were here-”

 

 

“Oh, don’t be such a shit ticket.” Waverly said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to screw up.”

 

 

“Baby girl, these things happen.” Wynonna said, pulling her into a hug. “I’m not disappointed or upset with you. I’m only just a little pissed that my best friend and baby sister have been together and neither of you wanted to tell me. What was I gonna do, say no? I’m your guardian, not your keeper.”

 

 

Waverly shrugged, “Nicole’s older than me and I don’t know, we just thought that maybe you’d get upset with us.”

 

 

“She’s like three years older than you.” Wynonna said. “It’s not that big of a deal. Not to mention, she’s a great fucking person and one of the only people I would ever trust to protect you. She’s annoyingly noble and loyal and brave… not to mention she’s kinda hot.”

 

 

Waverly looked at her, eyebrow raised. “Oh yeah?”

 

 

Wynonna held her hands up, “I’m not gonna steal her from you, don’t worry.”

 

 

“You wouldn't be able to.” Waverly said, matter of fact. “Nic loves me.”

 

 

“Nic?” Wynonna made a face of disgust. “Oh gross. Does this mean I’m gonna have to deal with lovey dovey shit from you guys now that I know?

 

 

“I have to deal with you and John Henry all the god damn time.” Waverly said. “I think you’re going to survive.”

 

 

“So.” Wynonna said, falling into one of the empty kitchen chairs. “How and when are you gonna tell her?”

 

 

“I… I really don’t know.” Waverly said, sitting down as well; she started to play with her fingers nervously. “I’m scared to.”

 

 

“To tell her you’re having her baby?” Wynonna laughed loudly. “What, do you think she’s going to run away from you?”

 

 

Waverly sat there quietly, refusing to meet Wynonna’s eyes.

 

 

Wynonna saw the tears welling in her sisters eyes and she straightened up, reaching for the youngest Earp’s hands. “She’s not going to go anywhere. Hell, she’ll probably move in tomorrow if you tell her tonight. I don’t know your relationship, but I do know the both of you very well. She won’t leave.”

 

 

“But what if she does leave?” Waverly asked, “What if this is something she doesn’t want, and she leaves me all alone?”

 

 

“Who’s leavin’ who alone?”

 

 

Waverly and Wynonna both jumped at the voice, and Wynonna cursed, throwing her napkin at the redhead who was standing just outside the kitchen entryway. “You fuckin’ asshole, where’d you come from?”

 

 

“Uh, the police station?” Nicole said, her head tilted in confusion; she glanced at Waverly and saw that she was crying and her face fell. “What’s going on?”

 

 

“I…”

 

 

“Um…”

 

 

Waverly wiped at her eyes and gave Nicole a small smile to reassure her that everything was alright, but she knew that wasn’t enough. Nicole hated to see her upset, especially when she was unable to do anything about it. “She knows, Nic.” Waverly said, holding her hand out for the redhead.

 

 

“She- she knows?” Nicole asked, startled. She looked to Wynonna and then to her girlfriend, so very confused. “But…”

 

 

“It just kinda happened.” Waverly said, sniffling. “She’s okay with it.”

 

 

“You are?” Nicole asked, her attention fully on Wynonna.

 

 

“I’m gonna punch you in the face at some point, but otherwise yes.” Wynonna said, standing up. “I’m going to… leave you two alone while I try and go find Doc, he's around here somewhere.”

 

 

“Don’t drink and drive!” Waverly called after her sister who was already out of earshot. She sighed and turned to look at Nicole, a sheepish look on her face. “Hi baby.”

 

 

Nicole dropped the ‘just friends’ act and knelt down in front of Waverly, cupping her jaw with both her hands. “Hey baby.” She greeted, pressing a soft kiss to the younger girl’s lips. “What’s going on?”

 

 

“How was work?” Waverly asked, avoiding the question; she still had no idea how to tell her. She reached up and ran her hands through Nicole’s newly short hair. “Your hair looks so much brighter now.”

 

 

“Thank you, love.” Nicole said, grasping Waverly’s fingers and kissing her knuckles. “Baby, why were you crying when I walked in? Are you okay?”

 

 

“I’ve just had a weird day.” Waverly only half lied, “Just needed to cry is all.”

 

 

“Promise?” Nicole asked, giving her a look.

 

 

Waverly nodded, “Have you ate dinner yet?”

 

 

“Nope.” Nicole said, standing up straight. “Have you?”

 

 

Waverly shook her head, “I wanted to wait for you.”

 

 

“Is Wynonna really okay with us being together?” Nicole asked. “Actually, wait, first I want to know why she knows now.”

 

 

“We’ll talk more later, okay?” Waverly promised as she led Nicole over to the refrigerator. “Right now, tell me what you want for dinner.”

 

///

 

“I’m going to change into my pajamas.” Nicole said, after they finished their dinner together a little while later. She dried her hands on the dishtowel and tossed it onto the counter.

 

 

“Wait, no.” Waverly said, grabbing for Nicole’s hand to keep her from going upstairs. She still hadn’t cleaned up the bathroom from earlier. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

 

 

“Maybe a show instead?” Nicole suggested. “It was a long day at the station, I don’t know if I can stay awake for an entire movie.”

 

 

“A show is fine then.” Waverly said, pulling her into the tv room. “We can watch whatever you want, okay?”

 

 

“Okay…” Nicole said slowly, a little unsure. “Baby, you sure you’re alright?”

 

 

“Peachy!” Waverly said, a little too quickly; she pushed Nicole onto the couch. “Pick something and I’ll be right back.”

 

 

Nicole watched in confusion as Waverly rushed out of the room and up the stairs; she heard what she assumed was Waverly’s door slam and she frowned. She tried to pick something out on Netflix but couldn’t decide on what she wanted them to watch, too worried about Waverly’s behavior to care so she tossed the remote to the side and went to go change into her pajamas.

 

 

She made her way up the stairs and down the hall towards Waverly’s room where she kept a spare change of clothes at all times. She was almost to the bedroom door when the door flung open and Waverly came flying out, nearly knocking them both to the floor. Nicole grabbed onto the brunette, holding her upright but she dropped her hands when she saw the contents on the floor.

 

 

“What the-”

 

 

“It’s not what it looks like!” Waverly said, eyes wide.

 

 

Nicole leaned down and picked up several of the pregnancy tests, taking the time to read each and every single one of them before she looked up at Waverly, eyes full of questions. “Wave, what…”

 

 

“They’re Wynonna’s?”

 

 

Nicole gripped the tests tightly in her hands as she stood up and stepped closer to Waverly, “Are they really?”

 

 

Waverly looked at her for a long while before her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. She looked down, ashamed. “They’re mine.”

 

 

Nicole felt her heart skip a beat as she heard the words; she gently pulled Waverly’s chin up, so she could look her in the eyes. “You’re pregnant?”

 

 

Waverly nodded, “Well, I mean, I took a bunch of tests and they all say I am. I won’t know for sure until I go to a doctor and get blood work.”

 

 

“You mean we won’t know for sure until we go to the doctor, right?” Nicole said, a gentle smile on her face. “Is this why Wynonna knows about us?”

 

 

“She walked in and saw them.” Waverly said. “I’m sorry she found out before you, I didn’t want her to be the first to know.”

 

 

“Are you okay?” Nicole asked as she wiped the tears from Waverly’s cheeks.

 

 

“Are you?” Waverly asked, unsure.

 

 

“Where you go, I go.” Nicole said simply. “If you’re okay, I’m okay. If you’re not okay, I’m not okay.”

 

 

“Ugh, gross. You guys make the Notebook look bleak.” Wynonna gagged as she walked past them towards the spare room. “No wonder there’s a baby in the mix.”

 

 

“Is that why I’m gonna get punched in the face?” Nicole asked, knowingly.

 

 

“100%” Wynonna said, pausing before she left them alone again. “Just don’t hurt her and I’m good. Carry on.”

 

 

“The amount of times she interrupts us you would’ve thought we would’ve been caught a long time ago.” Nicole said, shaking her head. She turned her focus back onto Waverly. “How are you handling this?”

 

 

“I’m scared and I’m nervous.” Waverly said. “We were so safe.”

 

 

“Happy accident?” Nicole suggested.

 

 

“Is it though?” Waverly said. “Or are you just saying that? If this isn’t something you want, Nicole, I get it. You just started your job at the station and-”

 

 

Nicole cut her ramblings off with a soft kiss before resting her forehead against Waverly’s own. “Is this ideal? Of course not but it’s nothing we can’t handle. I’m here by your side, no matter what. I don’t want you to think you have to do this if you aren’t ready to.”

 

 

“I could never… do that.” Waverly said, shaking her head furiously. “I’m not against it, I just couldn’t do it.”

 

 

“That’s okay too.” Nicole said. “So what if we’re a few years early on the kids, I’ll stand by your side no matter what.”

 

 

“You- you wanted kids with me?” Waverly asked, surprised.

 

 

“Well yeah, eventually.” Nicole said, a small blush forming on her cheeks. “I love you and I want to spend my life with you.”

 

 

“Even though I’m still in high school and you could totally have anyone else in the world?” Waverly asked.

 

 

“I don’t want anyone else, I want you.” Nicole said, matter of fact. She dropped one of her hands to Waverly’s stomach. “And I want to be here for you, in whatever way I can be.”

 

 

“Are you sure? Because I understand if this isn't what you want.”

 

 

“Wave, I’m trying so god damn hard not to get angry with you but it’s getting harder and harder because you keep insisting that I want to leave.” Nicole said, “I don’t want to leave. I’m not your parents, or Willa or anyone else who has left you. I’m here and I’m staying.”

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Waverly said, laughing at her own insecurities. “I’m just not used to good things sticking around in my life.”

 

 

“Well I’m here.” Nicole pressed kisses along her jawline. “For the long ride.”

 

 

Waverly sighed, relaxing in Nicole’s embrace, “We’re having a baby.”

 

 

“God damn right we are.” Nicole said, no hesitation in her voice. “Let’s do the damn thing.”


	2. Chapter Two

Nicole made her way into the Homestead and dropped the last box from her apartment onto the floor. “That’s the last of it.”

 

 

“Oh, thank fuck.” Wynonna said, as she came down the stairs. “You have way too much stuff, you know that right?”

 

 

“It was only six boxes, Wynonna.” Nicole said with a roll of her eyes as she picked the box back up. “You barely helped with one.”

 

 

Wynonna put a hand to her heart, faking offense, “Well, you kept a relationship with my baby sister from me. I can do what I want.”

 

 

“You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”  
  


 

Wynonna shook her head, matter of fact, “Nope, not at all.”

 

 

“We wanted to tell you.” Nicole said, still feeling a little bit guilty; she never kept things from her best friend, ever. “We just didn’t know how.”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Wynonna said, following Nicole up to Waverly’s bedroom where she sat down on the bed. “Whatever you say, Haught.”

 

 

Nicole started to put her clothes away, wanting to have everything done before Waverly got home from school. They had an appointment that afternoon and she wanted to be ready to go as soon as possible. “Do you… Do you really think Waverly is okay with this?”

 

 

“With what?” Wynonna asked as she started unloading one of the boxes.

 

 

“We’ve only been together a few months and I just, I don’t want her to think I’m suffocating her.” Nicole shrugged. “I don’t know.”

 

  
“I might’ve only known about this relationship of yours for the past 48 hours, but I can see how much you love each other. It’s disgusting really, all the feelings.” Wynonna shuttered at the thought. “I mean, you finish each other’s sentences, for crying out loud. If that doesn’t say ‘we’re gonna last forever’, I don’t know what does.”

 

 

Nicole laughed, “You think just because we finish each other’s sentences sometimes that we’re going to be together forever?”

 

 

“You look at Waverly like she’s the greatest thing in the world, I mean, dude, she is but-” Wynonna shrugged. “We haven’t had the best life. No one has treated Waverly like she deserves, not even me. I hurt her a lot growing up and I have so much to make up for but you, you really fucking love her.”

 

 

“Yeah, I do.” Nicole said, a smile playing at her lips at the thought of her girlfriend.

 

 

“I always thought you had a crush on her.” Wynonna continued. “I never said anything because you never brought it up but you’re always going out of your way to make her happy. Remember that one time she tried to make a vegan cake, you ate that mother fucker like a champ.”

 

 

“It was the worst thing I’ve ever had in my entire life.” Nicole admitted. “She stills thinks I love it.”

 

 

“See, that’s what I mean!” Wynonna said. “Look, Waverly has dated so many shitheads in her life, almost more than me. They always take advantage of her good heart and although it pissed me off, I knew I couldn’t do anything about it. She can handle herself.”

 

 

Nicole put the last of her clothes away and turned to look at Wynonna, leaning against the closet door, “I’ll take care of her.”

 

 

“I know you will.” Wynonna said. “Outside of the fact that you two assholes didn’t tell me, I know I’ll never have to worry about her. You’re like, the best person for her, dude.”

 

 

Nicole looked down, trying to hide her blush; it made her feel so much better knowing that Wynonna accepted her relationship with Waverly, “Thanks.”

 

 

Wynonna stood up and nudged her into shoulder, “Come on, enough of this heart to heart bull shit. Let’s put this shit up and go have a drink. It’s almost happy hour!”

 

 

“I can’t.” Nicole said, an apologetic look on her face. “Wave and I have an appointment in a couple of hours. We gotta go into the city.”

 

 

“Right, right.” Wynonna said, “I forget that I’m not longer number one. I got punched in the face by Bobby Macintyre in third grade for you, but I guess that doesn’t matter now. I guess I’ll have to buddy up with Beth Gardener now, I mean, she doesn’t have a personality but-”

 

 

Nicole shoved Wynonna and shook her head, amused, “You are and will forever be my best friend, you idiot. Waverly and I have been together for months and I’ve still made plenty of time for you, have I not?”

 

 

Wynonna stared at her a long while, “Touché, Officer Haughty Pants.”

 

 

“You’re nicknames get worse with age.”  
  


 

Wynonna gasped, “How _dare_  you?”

 

 

///

 

 

“You’re awfully quiet, baby, what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Nicole asked, momentarily glancing at her girlfriend before she turned her eyes back to the road.

 

 

“I’m nervous.” Waverly admitted.

 

 

“So am I.” Nicole said as she interlaced their fingers together. “But no matter what happens, we can handle it.”

 

 

“Do you really think we’re ready for a baby?” Waverly asked, looking at Nicole.

 

 

“I think we could’ve planned this and still wouldn’t have been ready.” Nicole said. “Babies are unpredictable, and anything can happen, no matter how much you try to be prepared. We’ll take this day by day, okay?”

 

 

“I really love you.” Waverly said, kissing Nicole’s knuckles.

 

 

“I love you, too.” Nicole said, a dopey grin on her face. “I’d follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked me too.”

 

 

“I can’t stop thinking about how different things would be if I would’ve gotten pregnant when I was with Champ.” Waverly said softly. She felt Nicole’s grip tighten on her hand and she squeezed it gently. “We weren’t as careful and there were several times that I thought that I was but thank god I wasn’t. Yet with you, it’s only been two days and you’ve been nothing but supportive. I’m just… I’m just really lucky.”

 

 

Nicole pulled into a parking space and put the car in park before she turned to fully look at her girlfriend. “We’re in this together, no matter what.”

 

 

Waverly smiled and reach over the console to kiss the redhead, “Thank you.”

 

 

“For what?” Nicole asked, head tilted in confusion.  

 

 

“For being you.” Waverly said simply.

 

 

Nicole kissed Waverly once more before she slipped out of the car and made her way to the passenger’s side, pulling the door open. She held out her hand, “Madam.”

 

 

Waverly snorted out a laugh as she grabbed for Nicole’s hand, “You’re such a nerd sometimes.”

 

 

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t have me any other way.” Nicole said, tossing her arm lazily across Waverly’s shoulders.

 

 

Waverly snuggled into Nicole’s side as they walked into the building, “So ocky.”

 

 

“My baby is havin’ my baby, I think I have a right to be.”

 

 

///

 

 

“So, are you pregnant?” Wynonna asked, as soon as Waverly and Nicole walked into Shorty’s where they were meeting Wynonna and Doc for dinner.

 

 

Waverly’s eyes grew wide as she looked from her sister to Doc and back, “I-”

 

 

Wynonna waved her off, “He’s at the house almost 24/7, he was gonna find out at some point. No need to keep it a secret.”

 

 

“I won’t tell a soul.” Doc promised with a tip of his hat.

 

 

“So.” Wynonna said, looking between her best friend and baby sister. “Are you?”

 

 

“Blood work won’t be back for a couple of days.” Waverly said, “My OB said we should know a definite answer by the end of this week.”

 

 

“Oh, cool, so until you know for sure, you can drink!” Wynonna said, about to get up but Doc pulled her back down. She looked at him for a second before she nodded in realization. “Nope, never mind, I’m just gonna sit here and be quiet.”

 

 

“I think that’s best for everyone.”

 

 

Wynonna glared at Nicole, “Remember, I still get to punch you in the face.”

 

 

“I have a tazer.” Nicole challenged.

 

 

“Wait, are you gonna let me use it?” Wynonna asked, excited.

 

 

“No. No. No.” Waverly said, shaking her head. “Don’t get any ideas. No one is doing anything to anyone. You guys play too rough.”

 

 

“Name one time.”

 

 

“You broke Nicole’s arm in high school in a game of chicken.” Waverly said. “You thought it was a good idea to involve baseball bats and we spent the entire afternoon in the ER.”

 

 

“I still have the coolest scar.” Nicole said, rolling up her sleeve to show said scar from her surgery.

 

 

Waverly rolled her eyes fondly at her girlfriend, “Whether it’s cool or not, is not the point. You two love to cause severe pain to one another.”

 

 

“It was just one time.” Nicole tried to argue.

 

 

“You dared Wynonna to drive 90 down the highway and she almost crashed into a tractor trailer. All for $100 dollars.” Waverly said.

 

 

“It was the greatest $100 dollars I ever got.” Wynonna said proudly. “Poor Nedley couldn’t even catch me. It was great.”

 

 

Waverly glared her sister, “You could’ve died.”  
  


 

“Yeah, but I didn’t.” Wynonna said, motioning to herself. “Still here and hot as ever, baby girl.”

 

 

Waverly slapped a hand to her forehead, “You’re insufferable, the both of you.”

 

 

Nicole pressed a kiss to her cheek, “We won’t do stupid stuff anymore, promise.”

 

 

“Oh, boo!” Wynonna said, throwing a piece of ice at the redhead. “Traitor.”

 

 

“She’s the mother of my child and the love of my life, I gotta do what she says.” Nicole said, “Sorry dude.”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Wynonna said, waving her off. “Told you third grade meant nothing to you.”

 

 

“ _Wynonna_.”

 

 

Wynonna laughed, knowing it riled her best friend up. “Kidding, I’m kidding. Waverly has you by the balls, man, I get it.”

 

 

“I do not!” Waverly said, “Nicole can do what she wants to.”

 

 

“Mhm, that’s what they all say.” Wynonna said, “Just give it time.”

 

 

///

 

 

“Do I control you?” Waverly asked, later that night as they crawled into bed.

 

 

Nicole kicked off her jeans and climbed into the bed beside her girlfriend, pulling the covers over both of them. “What?”

 

 

“I don’t know.” Waverly said, scooting closer to Nicole. “I just don’t ever want you to feel like you can’t do what you want.”

 

 

“Baby, I don’t feel like that at all.” Nicole said honestly. “I promise.”

 

 

“Yeah? Okay, good.” Waverly said, sighing in relief. “Just making sure.”

 

 

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and pulled her flush against her body, pressing a kiss to her neck. “Do you know how happy I am that I get to fall asleep and wake up to you every morning from now on?”  
  


 

“I can’t believe you really moved in.” Waverly said, interlacing their fingers together.

 

 

“Did… did you not want me to? I-”

 

 

Waverly adjusted herself, so she could look up at her girlfriend, “No, I want you here. God, I’m so happy you’re here. It’s just that no one has ever treated me the way that you do. We aren’t even sure if there _is_ a baby and you’re already all in.”

 

 

“When I said I’d do anything for you, I meant it.” Nicole said. “For as long as you want me, I will be by your side.”

 

 

“I’ll always want you.” Waverly said, without hesitation. “I love you.”

 

 

“And I love you.” Nicole said. “More than you’ll ever know.”

 

 

Waverly sighed, content, “How’d I get so lucky?”  
  


 

“I ask myself that every day.” Nicole said, “The fact that you want me, that you love me too, it’s all I’ve ever wanted. You’re it for me, Wave.”

 

 

“Sap.”

 

 

“You love it, don’t act like you don’t.”

 

 

Waverly reached up, kissing the underside of Nicole’s jaw, “I do, I really do.”


	3. Chapter Three

Waverly made her way out of the stall and over to the sink to wash her hands and brush her teeth. She was beyond miserable, having spent the better part of an hour hugging a filthy toilet bowl in the abandoned girl’s bathroom at the back of the school, but she couldn’t do anything about it. Midterms were in a couple of days and although all she wanted to do was go home and sleep, buried under a bunch of blankets, she couldn’t chance missing anything important.

 

  
“Wanna tell me what’s goin’ on with you?”

 

 

Waverly jumped, not having realized anyone else was in the but sighed in relief when she saw that it was only Chrissy. She turned to look at one of her best friends, “What do you mean?”

 

 

“You’ve missed first period three times this week.” Chrissy said. “I’m worried about you.”

 

 

“I- I’m fine.” Waverly said, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. She trusted Chrissy with her life, knew the older girl would keep her biggest secret but the pregnancy had only been confirmed a couple of days ago and she didn’t know if she was quite ready for anyone else to know.

 

 

“You’ve always been a terrible liar, Earp.” Chrissy smiled, “You don’t have to tell me. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

 

 

Waverly really couldn’t ask for a better friend than Chrissy Nedley. The Sheriff’s daughter genuinely cared about her and couldn’t care less what other people thought about the Earp family. Ever since preschool, Chrissy had always been the first one to stand by her side, to stick up for her, to see her for who she was and not run away just because of her last name.  Sure, Waverly had Nicole and Wynonna, who she loved dearly, but Chrissy would always hold a special place in her heart, even if they parted ways one day.

 

 

“I-” Waverly looked around to make sure no one else was there with them. She took a deep breath and looked up at her best friend, “I’m uh… I’m pregnant.”

 

 

Chrissy stared at her for a long while before she turned on her heel and took off towards the exit, “I’m gonna beat that wanna be rodeo clown to a pulp. I know you love him and-”

 

 

Waverly grasped Chrissy’s arm and pulled her back into the locker room, just as the taller girl had stepped into the hallway. She quickly shut and locked the door to the entrance, so no one could get inside. “God, what is with you and Nonna jumping to conclusions? I broke up with Champ months ago.”

 

 

“Then-”

 

 

“It’s… It’s Nicole’s.” Waverly said, absentmindedly placing a hand on her still flat stomach. “God, if it was Champ’s.” She shook her head in disgust. “God no.”

 

 

Chrissy squealed at the news and pulled Waverly into a bone crushing hug but quickly pulled away, eyes wide with panic, “Shit, sorry. You okay?”

 

 

Waverly laughed, “I’m good, Chris.”

 

 

“I want to be so mad at you for keeping this secret from me but at the same time I want you to tell me _everything_.” Chrissy said, pulling them down to sit on the bench. “How long have you been together? Who made the first move? Does Wynonna know? Oh God, did she kill Haught?”

 

 

“Nicole is still very much alive.” Waverly said, smiling at the thought of her girlfriend. “We’ve only been together a couple of months, but it feels like it’s been forever.”

 

 

“Go on.”

 

 

“Wynonna had been working nonstop lately because of the tornado that came through town and she was gone all the time on some job. You know I don’t like staying at the Homestead by myself, so Nicole offered to keep me company. I’ve always thought she was attractive, and I might’ve had the biggest crush on her growing up, but I was just Wynonna’s little sister, I never thought she saw me as anything else.”

 

 

“But....” Chrissy said, motioning for her to continue.

 

 

“She cares about me, like, she _really_ cares about me.” Waverly said. “She would always fix us dinner or pick something up for us when she got off work. She knew exactly what I liked and didn’t like without even having to ask me. She would sit and watch all my documentaries with me and wouldn’t complain at all. I mean, Chrissy, she even asked questions about the things she didn’t understand. I’ve never had to hide myself from her, ever.”

 

 

“Not that I don’t think this is cute and all but when did things change between you two?” She asked.

 

 

“We we’re playing a game of chess.” Waverly said. “The power was out because of a storm and I’d been teaching Nic for weeks how to play. She won that night, and I don’t know, she was just so cute. Her eyes lit up and she looked so, so beautiful. Next thing I know, I was kissing her.”

 

 

“And this is how Baby Haught came to be?” Chrissy assumed.

 

 

Waverly shrugged, a smile playing at her lips, “Maybe?”  
  


 

“Oh. My. God!”

 

 

“She was so careful, so gentle with me.” Waverly said, “No matter how hard I tried to take care of her, she wouldn’t let me. She only wanted to focus on me.”

 

 

“Daddy does say Nicole is the nicest deputy he’s ever had.” Chrissy said. “Wants to make her Sheriff one day.”

 

 

“Really?” Waverly asked.

 

 

Chrissy nodded, “He sure ain’t lettin’ Lonnie run this town.”

 

 

Waverly laughed, “That’s a wise choice.”  
  


 

“Does Nicole know?” Chrissy asked.

 

 

“I told her the day I found out.” Waverly said. “Outside of Nicole and Wynonna, you’re the only other person who know.”

 

 

“I won’t tell a soul.” Chrissy promised. “How do you feel?”

 

 

“I’m nervous and scared.” Waverly admitted. “But I’m okay.”

 

 

The bell rang, and Chrissy sighed, “We should probably get to class.”

 

 

“The last thing I want to do is spend the next hour listening to Lucado.” Waverly groaned but stood up nonetheless. “Thank you.”

 

 

Chrissy pulled Waverly into one final hug, “I’m really happy for you, Wave, it’s about time you got with someone who treats you right.”

 

 

“I’m the luckiest.” Waverly said, matter of fact as she grabbed her backpack.

 

 

Chrissy followed Waverly out into the hallway into the sea of students, “Dinner later this week, yeah? Wynonna and Nicole can come too.”

 

 

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

 

 

///

 

 

“What’re you doing, baby?” Nicole asked, slipping her arms around Waverly’s small frame.

 

 

Waverly jumped slightly, having not heard Nicole come home but she soon melted into the embraced. She dropped the spoon she was using to stir her tea and sighed, content. “You scared me.”

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Nicole said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I thought you heard me.”

 

 

Waverly shook her head, “How was your day?”

 

 

“It was okay.” Nicole said, squeezing Waverly’s hips as she let go of her girlfriend to grab herself something to drink from the fridge. “Miles Buckley tried to punch me in this face but other than that, it was a normal day.”  
  


 

Waverly took a sip of her tea and turned to look at the redhead, “Chrissy knows about the baby.”

 

 

Nicole looked at Waverly, surprised, “She does?”

 

 

“Is that okay?” Waverly asked, a little unsure. “I know we we’re gonna wait but-”  

 

 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright.” Nicole said, cupping her cheeks; she pressed a kiss to her nose, a small smile playing at her lips. “You can tell whoever you want, I don’t mind. Besides, it’s only Chrissy, she won’t tell anyone.”

 

 

Waverly nodded in agreement, “She’s my best friend, you know? I’ve missed first period every day this week and she knew something was up. I didn’t want to lie to her. I’m sorry.”

 

 

“Baby, I told you, it’s fine.” Nicole said. “People are gonna find out soon enough. You tell them when you feel ready. Don’t apologize to me.”

 

 

“You’re the best.” Waverly said, reaching up to kiss her.

 

 

Nicole shrugged and pulled Waverly into a hug, holding her tightly against her chest. “What do you say we go into the city and have dinner?”

 

 

“You hate the city.” Waverly pointed out.

 

 

“Yeah, but this is the first weekend I’ve had off in months.” Nicole said, “I thought I could take you out. They’re playing _La Dolce Vita_ in the park tonight and I know it’s your favorite.”

 

 

“Can we get dinner first?” Waverly asked.

 

 

Nicole nodded, “Of course, love. We can do whatever you want.”

 

 

“You’re the best.” Waverly said, kissing Nicole’s cheek. “Let me go get ready?”

 

 

Nicole motioned to her uniform, “I think that’s a fantastic idea.”

 

 

///

 

 

Several hours later, Nicole and Waverly were sat at the back of the park, a blanket splayed out underneath them, the movie long forgotten. Although it was a Friday night, there weren’t a lot of people around and they were taking advantage of it the best they could.

 

 

Waverly whimpered and pulled away from Nicole, eyes blown wide. “Wait, wait, wait.” She said, out of breath. “We’ll get caught.”

 

 

Nicole, who was always one to obey the law, looked around the almost empty park and looked back at her girlfriend. “There’s hardly anyone here.”

 

 

Waverly went to say something but was cut off by Nicole’s lips on her own. She jolted forward, rocking her hips against her girlfriend’s growing bulge, moaning when it came in contact with her sensitive center. “Fuck.” She hissed, as Nicole unbuttoned her shorts and slipped her fingers inside.

 

 

“You gotta be quiet, sweetheart.” Nicole said, fingers dancing over Waverly’s clit, a wicked smile on her face. “Or I’ll have to stop.”

 

 

“No, please, don’t.” Waverly begged, jolting forward when Nicole pushed two fingers inside her dripping entrance without warning. “I- shit. I’ll be good.”

 

 

“That’s my girl.” Nicole said, pumping her fingers lazily into her girlfriend’s wet heat. “Look at you, so wet for me, so tight.”

 

 

Waverly slumped forward, dropping her head onto Nicole’s shoulder as she rocked into her girlfriend. She was biting down so hard on her lip, trying her best not to make a sound, that she could taste blood. “Only for you.” She whimpered, clenching against the fingers inside her. She was _so_ close.

 

 

Nicole picked up the pace and pressed her thumb against Waverly’s clit, rubbing tight circles as she pumped her fingers faster with each thrust, “Come on, baby, I know your close. Come for me.”

 

 

Waverly bit down on Nicole’s shoulder to muffle her scream as she came, her entire body shaking violently with the intensity of her orgasm. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed against her girlfriend’s chest, spent. “Fuck.”

 

 

“Always so beautiful.” Nicole murmured as she pulled her fingers out; she licked the juices from her digits and hummed. “You taste so good.”

 

 

“I can’t move.” Waverly said, after a minute, when she finally came down from her high, “My body feels like jelly.”

 

 

Nicole kissed Waverly, soft and slow, a dopey grin on her face as she met her eyes, “Does that mean I did a good job?”

 

 

Waverly laughed and swatted at Nicole, “I don’t think I have to answer that.”

 

 

“No, you don’t, but I’d like for you too.”

 

 

Waverly cupped her jaw, kissing her hard, “You fuck me better than anyone else ever has. You wreck me, Nicole Haught, even if it’s just with your fingers.”

 

 

Nicole puffed out her chest proudly, “Damn right I do.”

 

 

Waverly shook her head as she dropped her hand to Nicole’s bulge, massaging it gently. She couldn’t help but smile when Nicole tensed up, a moan falling from her lips, “Now it’s my turn.” She said, a mischievous look on her face.

 

 

///

 

 

“Do either of you know what time it is?”

 

 

Nicole and Waverly looked at each other before they looked back at Wynonna, looks of confusion on their faces, “What?”

 

 

“I have been here all night, waiting for you fuck faces to come home and here you are, rolling in half past midnight!” Wynonna said.

 

 

“It’s not even ten.” Waverly deadpanned.

 

 

Wynonna paused to look at the clock on the wall but waved them off, “That’s beside the point, alright? Where were you? I’ve been soooo bored.”

 

 

“We went into the city.” Nicole said, hanging her jacket up. “I thought you had plans with Doc tonight.”

 

 

“He’s annoying, so I canceled.” Wynonna said. “I wanna go drink.”

 

 

“Where’s Xavier?” Waverly asked, “Mercedes?”

 

 

“Dolls needed to go home and get a good night’s sleep before work tomorrow and Mercedes is out of town. Which leaves you two.”

 

 

“Gee, thanks.” Waverly said sarcastically, “I love being the last option.”

 

 

“Oh, come on, where’s your sense of fun?” Wynonna asked.

 

 

“I wouldn’t classify drinking as fun.” Waverly said.

 

 

“You can’t drink anyways, you’re pregnant.” Wynonna said, “But you can come with us and bring us back home?”

 

 

Waverly sighed, “Okay, fine.”

 

 

Wynonna pumped her fist into the air in triumph, “You’re the best sister ever!”

 

 

“I’m your only sister.” Waverly pointed out.

 

 

“Touché.” Wynonna said, as she went to grab her jacket from the other room.

 

 

“You sure you wanna go?” Nicole asked, “I can just take her.”

 

 

“Between work and school, we haven’t really seen her lately.” Waverly said, “I don’t mind going for a little while if you don’t.”

 

 

“Okay, only if you’re sure.”

 

 

“Alright, shitheads, let’s get this show on the road.” Wynonna said, making her way back into the room. “Gus is only working for another two hours and after that I have to start paying full price. Let’s get a move on, baby!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has a little drama. Stay tuned, bitches!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I suck. Please forgive me, but hey, shit happens. 
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Homophobic and Transphobic language.

“Do you know that you’re the- the prettiest girl I have ever-” Nicole paused, blinking slowly as she stared at her girlfriend. To say she was drunk was an understatement. They hadn’t even been at the bar an hour and Nicole was already gone. “Holy fuck. You’re so pretty.”

 

 

Waverly laughed, “You’re cute when you’re drunk.”

 

 

“It’s Wynonna’s fault.” Nicole pouted. “Her and her stupid drinking games.”

 

 

Waverly shook her head, amused, “You didn’t have to agree.”

 

 

“I’m not a little bitch.” Nicole said proudly. “Besides, I won.”

 

 

“Yeah, baby, you sure did.” Waverly lied, interlacing their fingers together under the table. Even though they weren’t ashamed of each other, they weren’t quite ready for the rest of the town to know about them yet.

 

 

“Holy fucking shit!” Wynonna said, stumbling into the booth across from them. “Haught. Haught. Tater Haught. Haught to Trot. I need you to come with me.”

 

 

Nicole turned her attention away from Waverly to look at her best friend, “Hmm?”  
  


 

“Pool. Del Ray and his boys just came in and they wanna play a game. Come on, wanna take all of their money away from them again?” Wynonna asked, hopeful. “Please, please, please, I promise I won’t give you a shitty nickname for a month.”

 

 

“Bobo almost broke your nose last time.” Waverly said, giving her sister a look.

 

 

Wynonna shrugged, waving her off. “It’s all fun and games.”

 

 

Nicole downed the last of her drink and slammed it onto the table, “Let’s do it!”

 

 

Waverly ran a hand down her face, “You’re gonna get into a fight.”

 

 

“It’ll be fine.” Wynonna said, pulling Nicole to her feet; she dragged her towards the pool tables. “Please tell me you have cash on you? I kinda sorta bet 500 dollars on this game.”  
  


 

“Wynonna!” Waverly hissed from behind her. “What the fuck?”

 

 

“It’ll be fine, baby girl. Promise!” Wynonna said, “Why don’t you get me another drink?”

 

 

“Seriously?”

 

 

“I’ll do the dishes for a week?” Wynonna offered.

 

 

Waverly sighed. “Please don’t, I’d have to do them all over again. I’ll be right back.”

 

 

“Can I have a- a water.” Nicole asked, trying to focus her attention on Waverly but failing miserably. “My head is spinning.”

 

 

“Coming right up.” Waverly said, unable to deny Nicole of anything. “Don’t do anything stupid in the five minutes I’m gone.”

 

 

Waverly made her way through the crowded room and slipped behind the bar, immediately getting to work. Bartending was like second nature to her, considering she did it almost every night and she had no problem stopping and getting drinks for some of her normal customers, even though it was her night off.

 

 

“Can I get a beer?”

 

 

Waverly stopped what she was doing and looked up to see Champ standing across from her, “I’m not bartending tonight.”

 

 

“Looks to me like you are.” Champ said, giving her what he thought was a smile. “Come on, I’ll give you a real nice tip.”

 

 

“I said no.” Waverly said, going out of her way to give Mercedes Gardener a drink before returning her attention to the task at hand. “Rosita is around her somewhere, ask her.”

 

 

“I don’t want Rosita, I want you.” Champ said. “Baby don’t do me like this. I know it’s been awhile but that’s just how we are. We always come back together again.”

 

 

“Not this time.” Waverly said as she grabbed Wynonna’s drink and the bottle of water off the bar. She slipped out from under bar back onto the main floor. “Now leave me alone.”

 

 

Champ stood in front of her, keeping her from going anywhere, “You’ve been hanging out with that fire crotch of a deputy a lot lately. I see you around town with her. Don’t tell me she’s getting into your mind with all of her filth. You’re not like her Waverly, don’t let her make you think that you are.”

 

 

“You don’t know a damn thing about me.” Waverly spat angrily. “Move.”

 

 

“I hear she has a dick.” Champ said, disgusted. “Isn’t that-”

 

 

“I suggest you go on, young man.”

 

 

Waverly sighed in relief when she spotted Gus, “Oh, thank God.”

 

“I’ll kick you out of my bar.” Gus said, hands on her hips. “You and Waverly are over, boy, and from the looks of it you’re not getting back together. Now stop beating a dead horse and leave her alone.”

 

 

“Yes. Ma’am.” Champ said through gritted teeth before stomping off towards his buddies.

 

 

“He’s insufferable.” Gus said, dropping empty glasses into the sink behind the bar. “I don’t know how you put up with him for so long.”

 

 

“I was stupid.” Waverly said. “Thanks Gus.”

 

 

“No problem, sweetie.” Gus said with a smile. “I’m just glad you’ve finally got someone who I know is gonna treat you with respect.”

 

 

Waverly’s eyes grew wide, “What?”  
  


 

“You and Deputy Haught really think you’re so smooth? Oh honey, she hasn’t been able to keep her eyes off of you even in her drunken stupor. The only reason she didn’t come over here is because she knows you can take care of yourself. Took you long enough.”

 

 

“You’ve known about us?’ Waverly asked in disbelief.

 

 

Gus shrugged, “I’ve had an idea for a while now, tonight proved it. You may be able to fool everyone else in here, but not me. Are you happy?”  
  


 

Waverly nodded, “Very.”

 

 

“That’s all that matters.” Gus said, patting her shoulder. “You should probably head on over there, I think Del Ray has lost a lot of money and you seem to be the only one to keep them from fighting.”

 

 

///

 

 

“Earp, you son of a bitch!” Bobo growled, slamming his pool stick into one of his buddies. “Every damn time.”

 

 

 

Wynonna laughed wickedly as she scooped up her winnings, “Told you, Bobo, but you never listen, do ya?”

 

 

Bobo snarled, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll have your ass one day.”

 

 

Wynonna gave him a once over, “I don’t know if my ass will look good on you, you don’t have the right… you know what, never mind. How about I buy you a drink? Help mend that crippled ego of yours.”

 

 

Bobo nodded, rolling his eyes, “Lead the way, Earp.”

 

 

 “I don’t think I’ll ever understand their relationship.” Nicole said, so much closer to sober than she was an hour ago. She turned her attention to her girlfriend, who was sitting across from her. “They threaten each other, fight constantly and then grab a beer right after as if nothing happened.”

 

 

Waverly shrugged, “They’ve always been like that, ever since they were little.”

 

 

Nicole wanted so much to reach across the table to hold Waverly’s hand but decided against it, she wouldn’t out Waverly like that. “You’ve been quiet, you okay?”  
  


 

Waverly looked at the redhead, giving her a small smile, “I’m fine.”

 

 

“Champ?” Nicole asked, knowingly.  

 

 

“It’s nothing, I promise. He’s just being himself, that’s all.”

 

 

Nicole looked at her for a long while but nodded, deciding to drop it, “Okay, Wave.”

 

 

“I uh, I’ve gotta go to the bathroom.” Waverly said, standing up. “Will you go get Wynonna? I really just want to go home.”

 

 

“Sure baby, I’ll meet you outside in five?” Nicole asked, as she got up herself. “You sure you’re okay?”

 

 

Waverly nodded and grabbed her jacket, “I’ll be fine. Five minutes, yeah?”

 

 

///

 

 

“So, you’re showing off in public now?”

 

 

Waverly finished drying her hands and looked up at Champ, who was standing just outside the bathrooms, “You’re following me now? Real classy, Champ.”

 

 

Champ rolled his eyes, “You wanna talk about class? You’re the one whose parading around your disgusting relationship with Officer Haught. No one wants to see that.”

 

 

“You don’t know shit.” Waverly said, shoving past him. She pulled her keys from her jacket pocket and stormed outside, into the parking lot. She made her way to her jeep and as soon as she opened the door, it was slammed shut. “You shit ticket!”

 

 

Champ laughed, “You like my games, Wave, don’t act like you don’t.”

 

 

Waverly took a deep breath, trying everything in her power not to punch him in the face. She wasn’t going to let him win, “Don’t you have a bunch of other girls that you could be tormenting right now? Say, Stephanie Jones, perhaps?”

 

 

“Oh baby, are you jealous? Come on, I told you that was a one-time thing.” Champ said, “I couldn’t help myself, she wouldn’t let up.”

 

 

“Are you seriously trying to get me to sympathize with you?”

 

 

“It wasn’t my fault.” Champ pouted. “I’m a man and I’m weak, I admit it. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me and I hate being away from you.”

 

 

Waverly tried to slip past him, but he shoved her against the door. She huffed, irritated; she wasn’t in the mood for his bullshit. “We’ve not been together for months and you’ve had no interest in getting back together with me until tonight, why? You’re drunk, go home.”

 

 

Champ slammed his fist into the side of her jeep, “Don’t tell me what to do, Waverly. You think that just because you’re dating a cop now, you can do what you want? How do you think Nedley is going to feel when he finds out his best deputy is taking advantage of a minor?”

 

 

“Champ-”

 

 

“I gave you everything!” Champ spat angrily, the alcohol getting to his head; he was never a nice drunk. “Shopping trips, dinner at the best restaurants, I did that! Yet you wanna leave me for some man who wants to act like a chick! It’s gross and you know it!”

 

 

“You close minded, homophobic, piece of-”

 

 

“I can’t believe you would embarrass me like this! Embarrass us!” Champ started pacing, his eyes wide and full of anger. “How could you?”

 

 

Waverly refused to admit it, but Champ was starting to scare her. All she could think about was the nights with Ward, when he was drunk and in a rage. When all she could do was just stand there and take the abuse because she was too afraid to move. She wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach and curled in on herself, in case he lashed out at her. In the three years that they dated, Champ had never laid a hand on her, but tonight he was a different person and she didn’t know what he would do.

 

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

 

Waverly sighed in relief when she saw Bobo and two of his buddies come out from the shadows. She was hoping for Nicole, but she would take what she could get at the moment. “He’s had too much to drink.”

 

 

Bobo laid a hand on Champ’s shoulder, squeezing it roughly, “Boy, I’ve heard you’ve been causing trouble. Weren’t you told to leave this little lady alone earlier?”

 

 

“She’s my girl!” Champ said, trying to squirm out of Bobo’s grip. “Let me go!”

 

 

Bobo looked at Waverly, an eyebrow raising in question when he saw her hands covering her stomach but chose not to say anything. He pushed Champ into his friends, making sure the rodeo star couldn’t go anywhere. “Waverly doesn’t belong to anyone.”

 

 

“She’s dating that disgusting-”

 

 

Bobo held up his hand, immediately silencing the high schooler. “I don’t give a damn who anyone is dating, Hardy. You’re going to apologize to Miss Waverly and go home, yeah? I’m sure you don’t want to see what my friends here can do to a pretty face like yours.”

 

 

“Just because you have money and scare most of the people in this town, doesn’t me- _oof_!” Champ crumpled to the ground, holding his face. “What the fuck!”

 

 

Bobo shook his hand, trying to relieve some of the pain, “I warned you. Now, get him out of here.” He waved his hand in dismissal, before turning his attention to Waverly, “Oh Angel, you and your sister are always getting yourself into trouble.”

 

 

Waverly relaxed a bit, “Thank you.”

 

 

“I’ve always hated that kid, such an entitled brat.” Bobo said, leaning against Waverly’s door. “Wouldn’t know a boundary if you slapped him in the face with one.”

 

 

“He’s just drunk.”

 

 

“And I’m an asshole but I know how to behave in public.” Bobo paused, a wicked grin on his face. “Well, sometimes.”

 

 

“That fur coat of yours really does the trick.” Waverly laughed. “Thank you.”

 

 

Bobo ran his fingers down the front of his coat, “It does, doesn’t it?”

 

 

“Wave, there you are!” Wynonna said, stumbling out of the bar, a dopey smile on her face. She slammed into her sister, causing them both to hurtle into the side of the Jeep. “Ow, fuck, shit. Sorry baby girl.”

 

 

“What took you so long?”

 

 

“She was on the bull.” Nicole huffed as she ran a hand through her hair.

 

 

“That would explain it.” Waverly helped Wynonna into the vehicle and buckled her in. “Don’t forget, if you need to throw up, you have to tell me.”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I got it, but I ain’t no bitch.”

 

 

Waverly shook her head fondly at her sister before shutting the door and turning her attention to Bobo, “Thank you.”

 

 

“It’s no problem.” Bobo said, “Until next time.”

 

 

Nicole waited until Bobo was out of sight before looking down at her girlfriend. It took her a second to realize something was wrong, due to her still being a little tipsy, but she sobered up real quick. “What happened? Are you okay?”

 

 

“I’m fine.” Waverly said, “Champ just-“”

 

 

“What did Champ do?” Nicole asked, jaw clenched. “Did he hurt you?”

 

 

“No, no, he just got a little passionate is all.” Waverly said, “Bobo scared him off.”

 

 

“Waverly, if he hurt you, you need to tell me.”

 

 

“I’m just a little shaken up, okay? I’ve never seen him act like that before.” Waverly said. “Can we just drop it? I don’t want to talk about this.”

 

 

Nicole sighed, “Yeah, we can go. I’m sorry.”

 

 

Waverly climbed into her the Jeep, “You don’t need to apologize, you didn’t do anything. I really just want to go home and sleep.”

 

 

Nicole buckled up and nodded, “I like that idea.”

 

 

“Can you take that your lovey dovey shit elsewhere, I think I’m gonna be sick.” Wynonna said. “And for your information, I am NOT sleeping in the barn tonight so you can get it on.”

 

 

“Have you slept in the barn any other night that we slept together?”

 

 

“Nope.” Wynonna paused, eyes narrowed at her best friend. “Touché.”

 

 

Nicole laughed, “That’s what I thought.”

 

 

///

 

 

Waverly pulled on one of Nicole’s oversized Purgatory High t-shirts and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up over her chest. All she wanted to do was read a few chapters of her book and sleep, to forget that tonight ever happened. She didn’t know why, but Champ had really scared her and the words he spat kept replaying over and over again in her mind. She didn’t understand how someone could say so many harsh things, especially when they knew nothing about the situation. She knew part of it was jealousy, that Champ was upset that she was no longer his play thing, but she could see the hatred in his eyes when he spoke of Nicole and that terrified her. How could anyone dislike her girlfriend? Nicole was gentle and kind, she never spoke badly about anyone and always stood up for what she believed in. She would give the clothes off her back to a stranger in need if she had to and to think that someone hated her for being herself broke Waverly’s heart.

 

 

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Nicole asked, as she leaned up against the bathroom door, toothbrush in her mouth.

 

 

“Nothing, just tired.” Waverly lied, pulling her book from her nightstand.

 

 

“We don’t lie to each other.” Nicole said. “Is it the baby?”

 

 

“The baby is fine.” Waverly said. “It’s just been a long day.”

 

 

Nicole disappeared briefly to wash her mouth out and came back a moment later, climbing into the bed. “Waverly.”

 

 

“I said I don’t want to talk about it.” Waverly snapped; she didn’t want to relive her conversation with Champ, to upset her girlfriend over the words he said.

 

 

“I uh…” Nicole sighed, “Alright then.”

 

 

“Can I just read my book?” Waverly asked. “That’s all I want to do.”

 

 

Nicole could tell there was more to the story then Waverly was letting on, but she didn’t want to upset her girlfriend even more. She wanted to ask if it was something she had done but knew that it wouldn’t be a good idea. “I can sleep on the couch if you want?”

 

 

“I didn’t say you had to do that.” Waverly said, flipping her book open to the chapter she was about to start.

 

 

“Waverly, if something’s wrong-”

 

 

“Champ said horrible things about you, okay? And I don’t want to talk about it because if I talk about it I’m going to cry, and I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.” Waverly said, snapping her book closed to look at her girlfriend, tears in her eyes. “There, you happy?”

 

 

“Hey, come here.” Nicole pulled Waverly gently into her arms and held her tightly against her chest. “Baby, whatever Champ said about me, it doesn’t matter. Champ doesn’t know me, or us and frankly, I don’t give a damn about what that little troll thinks. He’s angry and jealous and wants to get under your skin, that’s all. If you want, I can talk to him?”

 

 

“No, no, please don’t do that.” Waverly wiped at her eyes, “Nicole, he was different, he was- I was afraid he was going to hurt me. I don’t want you going anywhere near him, you don’t know the people he hangs out with. Just leave it alone.”

 

 

“Listen, I’ve had my fair share of bullies in my life. It’s not easy growing up in a town where anything to do with being different is frowned upon. Why do you think I left Alabama the first chance I got? I wasn’t going to stand by and let people attack me for finally being myself.” Nicole ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair, humming in content. “People are going to say shitty things about me, no matter what. When the town finds out about us and our baby, it’s going to get even worse, but you just have to let it go. There’s nothing we can do about it, and I know it’ll be hard, but I promise you, it’s nothing I haven’t handled before.”

 

 

“But he was so cruel and-”

 

 

“It doesn’t matter to me.” Nicole said. “I win, every single day. I have you, the most beautiful and caring girl I could ever ask for. We have a baby on the way, Waves, a _baby_. Like, I could give two fucks about some rodeo clown whose ego got torn to shreds because he didn’t get what he wants. I’m sorry that you’re upset but there isn’t a need to be, whatever he said, it doesn’t matter, okay?”

 

 

Waverly nodded and buried her face in Nicole’s neck, “I love you.”

 

 

“And I love you, princess.” Nicole said, kissing the top of her head. “If Champ bothers you again though, you come to me, alright? I won’t allow him to mess with you. It’s not good for you or the baby. Besides, he can have any girl in this town that he wants, so I need to him to stay the fuck away from mine.”

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff, that's it. You know, to make up for the forever time it took me to upload again.

“You know, you must really be in it for the long run if my sister blows chunks everywhere and you stay by her side the entire time.” Wynonna said, mouth full of donut as they walked into the Sheriff’s office. They had started to carpool to work every day because their work was in the same building and the Homestead was an hour out; it was pointless for the two of them to drive separately.

 

 

“She’s carrying my child.” Nicole whispered with a roll of her eyes, “I’m not going to let her go through any of this alone, the good or the bad.”

 

 

“God, you really are in love.” Wynonna blanched. “I mean you better be, but still, gross.”

 

 

“Thanks for the support, Earp.”

 

 

“Officer Haught, I’m glad you’re here, I need to speak with you.” Nedley said, as he made his way out of the break room and headed towards his office. He looked at Wynonna and nodded, “Dolls is looking for you, I’d say it was urgent, but you never know with that man.”

 

 

“Would you believe me if I told you he sang karaoke at a dive bar in Daytona two years ago and almost got us arrested?” Wynonna asked.

 

 

“I’d have to say that I don’t, no.”

 

 

“You should’ve seen Lucado’s face when she found out that we-” There was a loud cough and Wynonna turned to see her partner staring down at her, “I mean uh, hey there buddy.”  
  


 

“You’re late.” Dolls said, “We have a hit on Higgins, we leave in twenty. Let’s go.”

 

 

Wynonna pouted, “Can I finish my donut first?”

 

 

“Deputy Haught.” Dolls greeted Nicole, choosing to ignore Wynonna, before making his way back into the Black Badge Office. “Move your ass, Wynonna.”

 

 

“Ugh, fine. Here.” Wynonna shoved her box of donuts into Nicole’s hands and begrudgingly followed after Dolls. “Can’t even enjoy my mornings anymore.”

 

 

Nicole shook her head in amusement and dropped the box of donuts onto her desk, knowing that Wynonna would for sure be back for them then headed towards Nedley’s office. “You wanted to see me, sir?”  
  


  
“Come in and sit down.” Nedley said, straightening up. “Shut the door, will ya?”

 

 

Nicole shut the door and slowly made her way to the chairs, a nervous feeling in her chest. What had she done that would cause Nedley to want to speak with her privately? She had turned in all of her paperwork, right? No, she was sure of it. “Sir, I-”

 

 

“Champ Hardy came to see me last night.” Nedley said, cutting straight to the point. “Told me some things about you. I’d just like to say, whether they’re true or not, I don’t give a flying fuck. You love who you love, you are what you are and that’s that.”

 

 

Nicole stared at him, confused. “Uh…”

 

 

“Waverly Earp is a great kid, one of the nicest people this town has ever seen.” Nedley began. “Did you know that she used to bring me a homemade lunch every day when her mom was working for us because she found out my wife left, and she wanted to make sure I was taken care of? She knew Chrissy was sad and didn’t want all of the responsibilities to be put on her so when she came to visit her mom, she would always bring me something too.”

 

 

“Waverly, she’s uh, she’s something else.” Nicole said, swallowing the lump in her throat; she had no idea how she got so lucky in life.

 

 

“She has dated some of the worst people this town has ever seen, and she has let everyone take advantage of her. It’s only recently that she’s started to stand up for herself and-”

 

 

“Sir, I don’t mean to interrupt but what’s this about?”

 

 

“You and Waverly are uh, together, yes?” Nedley asked, clearly uncomfortable.

 

 

“I um.” Nicole nodded. “Yes sir.”

 

 

“She doesn’t have a father around to give you the talk and I’m sure Wynonna has tried but… just be careful with her, okay? She’s been through so much in her life, as I’m sure you know, and I don’t want to see her hurt again. Promise me you’ll take good care of her? She’s- she’s like a daughter to me.”

 

 

“I love her more than anyone I’ve ever loved before.” Nicole said, matter of fact. “I wouldn’t dream of hurting hurt, trust me. I’m going to marry her one day.”

 

 

Nedley nodded and cleared his throat, “Right, well yes, wonderful. That’s all, Deputy.”

 

 

Nicole sighed in relief and stood up, adjusting her uniform top, “Sir?”

 

 

Nedley looked up from his paperwork, “Yes?”

 

 

“Thanks for looking out for her during the years I wasn’t here.”

 

 

///

 

 

Later that night, Wynonna made her way into the Homestead, spewing profanities left and right as she started to peel off her clothes. “It’s just a sewer my ass, do you even know how to wash a vintage leather jacket, Xavier, do you?”

 

 

Dolls rolled his eyes, “Always with the dramatics, aren’t you?”

 

 

“Says the one who NEVER gets dirty. You send me to go through the sewer, or into the river.” Wynonna said, shivering in disgust when something slimy ran down her back. “God, I need a shower and a bottle of whiskey.”

 

 

“You could’ve showered at the station.” Dolls pointed out.

 

 

“And listen to Lucado tell me over and over again how I didn’t go through proper protocol? Yeah, no thank you. Honestly, she should just be happy we caught the guy, he’s been on our list for a year.” Wynonna said. “She gets a promotion out of it, isn’t that enough?”

 

 

“I’m going to get some much-needed sleep, as should you.” Dolls said, hanging his jacket up onto the coat rack. “I’d go easy on the whiskey tonight because I will be dragging your ass out of bed at 4am, whether you like it or not.”

 

 

“I love that I need a babysitter.” Wynonna said, rolling her eyes. “You sure my couch will be enough for you or do you want to cuddle me instead?”

 

 

Dolls shook his head, a hint of a smile playing at his lips, “Smart ass.”

 

 

“You love me, admit it.” Wynonna said, taking the steps two at a time. “So, 7am?”

 

 

“4am!” Dolls called after her.

 

 

“Got it.” Wynonna said, tearing her t-shirt off and throwing it over the banister. “8am, much better. I knew I liked you for a reason.”

 

 

“I can make it 3am if you’d like!”

 

 

Wynonna stopped dead in her tracks and peered down at him, “4am it is!”

 

 

“That’s what I thought.” Dolls said, making his way over to the couch. “Hey Earp?”

 

 

Wynonna sighed loudly, “What Xavier? What could you possibly want?”

 

 

“Good job today.” Dolls said, dropping down onto his makeshift bed for the night. “I’m proud of you.

 

 

Wynonna smiled at the admission, it was very rare for Dolls to compliment her on her work and she would be lying if she said she didn’t love it. She made her way into her bedroom to grab a change of clothes and took off towards the bathroom, only to pause just outside Waverly’s door. “Baby girl, you okay?”

 

 

Waverly, who was curled up in bed, covered in layers of blankets and a hoodie too big for her, glanced at her older sister, “Fine, just sick.”

 

 

Wynonna pushed open the door all the way and dropped her stuff onto Waverly’s desk before crouching down in front of the younger brunette. “Fever?”

 

 

“Pregnant.” Waverly said, “I don’t know why they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day.”

 

 

“It’s still getting worse?” Wynonna asked, concerned. “What does your doctor say?”

 

 

“It happens sometimes.” Waverly said. “Nothing they can do.”

 

 

“Have you eaten today?”

 

  
“Just a little.” Waverly told her. “I’ll be okay, Nonna.”  
  


 

“I’m going to take a shower, okay? And I’ll be right back.” Wynonna said, adjusting Waverly’s pillows and blankets. “Anything I can get you?”

 

 

Waverly shook her head, “You smell horrible.”

 

 

“That’s sewage, baby!” Wynonna said, “Take a big whiff!”

 

 

“I’d really rather not.” Waverly said, covering her nose. “I’m gonna throw up.”

 

 

“Oh, what a loser. It’s not that bad.” Wynonna sniffed at her arm and couldn’t help but dry heave at the smell. “Nope. Yep. Roger that.”

 

 

Waverly laughed softly at her sister’s expression, “You’re a dork.”

 

 

Wynonna shrugged and took off towards the bathroom, “No doubt, baby girl, no doubt.”

 

 

///

 

 

“Wynonna Junior?”

 

 

“Nicole would never.”

 

 

“But you would?”

 

 

“Definitely not.”

 

 

“Okay. Wilson? Gotta keep the W’s, right?”

 

 

“They’re not a sporting goods brand, Wy.”

 

 

“Alright, alright.” Wynonna said. “Winnie? Waylon? Warren?”

 

 

“Wesley.” Waverly said, turning in her bed to get a better look at her sister. They’d spent the last half hour going over baby names and Wynonna’s were getting more ridiculous by the second; Waverly loved it.

 

 

Wynonna laughed, “It’s perfect. What if it’s a girl?”

 

 

“Wren.” Waverly said. “We have a while though to decide, anything can change.”

 

 

Wynonna nodded in agreement. “You’re gonna make a hell of a mom, Wave. This kid is gonna have the best parents anyone could ever ask for.”

 

 

“You really think so?” Waverly asked.

 

 

“Of course, baby girl.” Wynonna said, dropping her head onto her sister’s shoulder. She interlaced their fingers briefly, squeezing tightly. Times like this were rare; between work and school, they didn’t get much time together, especially when Wynonna sometimes left for weeks at a time due to her job. “You and Nicole are full of love. We’ve all had pretty shitty lives, thanks to our parents and I know for a fact you’d never want that for your kid. We may be a fucked-up family, but we love each fiercely and I think that’s enough.”

 

 

“I’m really glad you’re my sister.” Waverly said. “I hope you know that.”

 

 

“Gross, feelings.” Wynonna rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her lips. “Twenty bucks says Doc will buy a cowboy onesie.”

 

 

“Think it’ll come with a mustache and hat to match?”

 

 

“If it doesn’t I’ll sue.”

 

 

///

 

 

Nicole trudged up the stairs, exhausted and ready for bed. Doubles always wore her out, especially when she was out in the field. Between Albert Collins calling about his missing chickens and Dick Alexander trying to start a fight with his neighbors over a property line, she hadn’t had a minute to herself in a while. All she wanted to do was curl up to her girlfriend and ignore everything outside of their bedroom door until she couldn’t anymore.

 

 

As quietly as she could, Nicole slipped into the room, carefully shutting the door behind herself; Waverly was a light sleeper and she didn’t want to disturb her. She stripped down to her boxers and pulled on one of her police academy training shirts and climbed into bed, burying her face into the brunette’s back. “My beautiful girl.” She mumbled softly.

 

 

Waverly, having felt the weight of the bed change, pressed further into the redhead. She hummed sleepily, “Nic?”

 

 

“Yeah baby, it’s me.” Nicole said, wrapping her arms around the small girl. “Go back to sleep.”

 

 

Waverly shook her head and turned in her girlfriend’s arms to get a better look at Nicole. She smiled up at her, “I missed you. I hate when you’re gone for so long.”

 

 

“You have me for the rest of today and most of tomorrow.” Nicole said, giving her kiss in greeting. “How was your day?”

 

 

“I didn’t do much.” Waverly said. “You?”

 

 

“Are you okay?” Nicole asked, concerned. “Yeah, I had a decent day. Got a little busy towards the end but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

 

 

“I’ll be fine.” Waverly promised, reaching up to kiss Nicole once more. “I really missed you.”

 

 

“I missed you too, Wave.” Nicole said, her hands falling underneath Waverly’s sleep shirt so she could feel her skin. “Do you know that you’re so beautiful? I swear I fall in love with you more and more each day.”

 

 

“I’m so lucky.” Waverly said, “I thought I knew what love was before you but I was so, _so_ wrong. You treat me better than anyone else ever has. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

 

 

“You’re insane.” Nicole said, matter of fact. “I’m the lucky one, baby, trust me. You light up my entire world and I’m just so happy that I get to exist at the same time as you.”

 

 

Waverly smiled at Nicole, “I love you, like a lot.”

 

 

“And I love you.” Nicole said. “More than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. More than I will ever love anyone, for that matter.”

 

 

“Hey!” Waverly said, glancing down at Nicole’s hands on her stomach. “You gotta watch what you say. We can’t be saying that we love each other more than our baby, especially not around him, we don’t want to hurt his feelings.”

 

 

Nicole laughed loudly and gently squeezed Waverly’s hips, “God, you’re the best.”

 

 

Waverly shrugged, “I was only being truthful. Babies can hear, you know.”

 

 

“You really think it’s a boy?” Nicole asked.

 

 

“I do.” Waverly said. “Is that okay?”

 

 

“Sweetheart, I don’t care if they come out purple. This baby is ours and I will love them no matter who or what they are.” Nicole said honestly. “We made something from our love, Waverly, that’s amazing in itself. Boy, girl, it doesn’t matter to me, because this baby is _ours_.” 

 

 

Waverly looked at her for a long while, eyes full of tears, “I really, really love you. I don’t think you understand how much.”

 

 

Nicole pulled the covers over both of them, making sure Waverly was tucked in just the way she liked and kissed her once more. “Come on, baby, we should get some sleep.”

 

 

“But I wanna look at your beautiful face some more.” Waverly pouted. “You’re just… so pretty.”

 

 

Nicole blushed at the compliment; even after all this time Waverly made her feel things that no one else ever has before. “You have forever with me, love and you can look at me whenever you want but it’s been a long 24 hours and I’m exhausted.”

 

 

“Fine, fine.” Waverly said, nuzzling into Nicole’s chest. “Only because I want my best baby to be well rested though.”

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a hell of a writing mood lately so I'm taking advantage of it. Thanks for all the kudos, likes and subscriptions, it means a lot. Now let the drama continue!

 

“You have some nerve showing up here after all this time! I cannot believe you think you can just- Doc, get the fuck off of me!” Wynonna snarled as she thrashed in his arms, “They think they can just waltz back into our lives and for what?”

 

 

“Wynonna, please.” Michelle Earp reached out for her daughter but thought twice about it and dropped her hand. “We’ve missed you.”

 

 

“No, you didn’t.” Wynonna said. “You never called. You never wrote. You left us alone to clean up your mess right after Daddy died. Eleven years we’ve been without you, what makes you think we want you now?”

 

 

“This is still our house.”

 

 

Wynonna narrowed her eyes and turned to look at her older sister, “Don’t even get me started with you. As soon as you turned eighteen, you couldn’t get out of here fast enough. You didn’t even say goodbye and you expect me to welcome you back with open arms? No, fuck that. You’re both dead to me.”

 

 

“Wynonna.” Michelle said, “Let’s talk about this.”

 

 

“You left us with Gus, when she had her own shit to handle and you know what? She still treated us better than you ever did.” Wynonna said, “I don’t want you in my house.”

 

 

“It’s not your house.” Willa said. “We have just as much right to stay here as you do.”

 

 

“Nedley will-” Before Wynonna could finish her sentence, she heard the back door open and sighed. Wonderful, Nicole was home from work and walking into an absolute shit storm. She glared at her mother and sister before removing herself from Doc’s grasp and making her way into the kitchen. “Haught Pants, how’s it going?”

 

 

Nicole, who had just grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, turned to look at her best friend. “What’s wrong?” She asked, seeing how tense the brunette was.

 

 

“I uh.” Wynonna huffed. “We may have a slight problem.”

 

 

“Is it Waverly? The baby?” Nicole asked, somewhat panicked.

 

 

Wynonna shook her head. “My uh, mom and sister are here. They ran into each other a couple years ago, imagine that, and have been traveling together ever since. They’re just now choosing to come home because they missed us. Can you believe that bull shit? They’re really just out of money and have nowhere else to go.”

 

 

“Holy fuck.” Nicole said, shocked. “What’re you gonna do?”

 

 

“I don’t know.” Wynonna admitted. “Technically the title is still in mama’s name, so I can’t legally have her removed from the property.”

 

 

“Waverly’s been really stressed lately, and this is gonna make things so much worse.” Nicole ran a hand through her hair. “What a shit show.”

 

 

“I’m gonna see if they’ll leave until I talk to Waverly.” Wynonna said, “I really don’t know what else I can do. If she comes homes and they’re here without her knowing first, I don’t think she’ll be able to handle it. She doesn’t talk about it much, but it still bothers her, she thinks them leaving is her fault.”

 

 

“What? How?”

 

 

“I’ll explain it to you over drinks tonight if Waves doesn’t, okay, and don’t you dare say no. I might strangle you if you do.” Wynonna said. “Just, stay here.”

 

 

“You sure?”  
  


 

“Doc is currently keeping them company. I’ll be back.” Wynonna said as she made her way back into the foyer. “You two can stay, but only in the barn. It’s been renovated, so everything you need is in there.”

 

 

“I’m not sleeping in a barn, Wynonna.” Willa said, “I want to sleep in my room.”  
  


 

“You lost that chance when you left us.” Wynonna said. “You get the barn or nothing at all. Sorry, but we’re all booked up these days.”

 

 

“Alright, if that’s what you want.” Michelle said. “I- Um. Where’s Waverly?”

 

 

“She’s still at school.” Wynonna said. “And you will leave her the fuck alone unless she chooses to talk to either of you. We have a family dinner tonight and you aren’t going to show your faces, got it? You stay in the barn and you mind your damn business. If you can’t do that, you can go into town for the night.”

 

 

“Okay, we can do that.” Michelle said. “Thank you, Wynonna.”

 

 

“Don’t. Don’t act like you actually appreciate me.” Wynonna said. “You don’t and we both know it. Like I said, the barn is all yours, but I need you to leave the property for a couple of hours.”

 

 

“We’ve been driving all day, I’m not leaving.”

 

 

Wynonna took several steps towards Willa, “I don’t give a damn what you want. Waverly is going to be here in a little while and I don’t need her coming home to this shit.”

 

 

“We understand.” Michelle said, pulling Willa towards the front door. “You won’t even know that we’re here, I promise.”

 

 

“Yeah, okay.” Wynonna said, heading back towards the kitchen. “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out, or do, I don’t really care.”

 

 

///

 

 

“Nicole!” Waverly stopped dead in her tracks just outside the living room, her news momentarily forgotten when she saw her sister, girlfriend and Doc all sitting on the couch, looking like they’d seen a ghost. “What’s going on?”

 

 

“Baby-”

 

 

Wynonna mumbled a list of profanities and stood up, “Wave-”

 

 

“Who died? Oh God, is it Gus?” Waverly asked, tears filling her eyes, “I-”

 

 

“No! No, no! No one is dead.” Wynonna said, hands up in apology. “Shit, sorry, I should’ve so not gone about it that way. Okay, look, I’m just gonna say it, yeah?”

 

 

Waverly looked at Nicole, worried, “What-”

 

 

“Mama and Willa are back!” Wynonna said, her words practically melted together. “I don’t know why or for how long and I tried to get them to leave but they won’t and-”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Mama and Willa are back.” Wynonna repeated. “I tried to get them to leave, Wave, but they won’t. I’m sorry.”

 

 

“I uh, I have a lot of homework to do.” Waverly said, after a long while. “Can you handle dinner? I have so much to do.”

 

 

“Wave-”

 

 

“Baby-”

 

 

Waverly shook her head, “Don’t. I’m fine.”

 

 

Nicole stood up and made her way over to her girlfriend, “Sweetheart, I know this is a lot to take in but you’re worrying me.”

 

 

Waverly looked up at Nicole, tears in her eyes, “My bump, it- it showed up today. It's really small but-”

 

 

Nicole dropped her gaze to Waverly’s stomach and her heart skipped a beat. There was a small bump, barely noticeable but still there and it was beautiful. It was proof that their baby was growing, and she was so, so happy, despite what happened today. “Oh my God.”

 

 

“It doesn’t even matter anymore.”

 

 

“What?” Wynonna said, “Of course it does. Don’t you dare let anyone ruin this special day for you, okay? Don’t you dare let them take this from you. Waverly, your baby is growing inside of you and you should be happy about that.”

 

 

“Why are they back?” Waverly asked Wynonna, tears falling freely down her face. Nicole pulled her into her chest and she started to sob. “They left, and it was all my fault.”

 

 

“It was never your fault, baby girl.” Wynonna said. “Mama is fucked up, you know that, she was never there for us, even when she _was_ here. And Willa? If she so much as even looks at you the wrong way, I’ll break her teeth in.”

 

 

“Daddy wrecked because of me.” Waverly said, wiping her nose on her sleeve. “Mama wouldn’t even look at me after that and Willa told me it was my fault, that I was the reason our family fell apart, that no one could ever love someone like me.”

 

 

“Mama was unstable and felt guilty.” Wynonna said. “She couldn’t look at you because she was a coward, okay? Mama could’ve never taken care of the three of us by herself. Don’t you blame yourself because she couldn’t handle her own life. That’s on her, not you.”

 

 

“But-”

 

 

“No buts.” Wynonna said. “Willa and I were never here, so she treated you like shit and because of that, I’m sorry. I should’ve been there more for you when we were little.”

 

 

“It’s okay.” Waverly said, nuzzling further into Nicole’s chest. “What about Willa?”  
  


 

Wynonna shrugged, “They ran into each other a couple of years ago, still don’t know how that happened and they’ve been together ever since. I’m certain they’re out of money and are going to try to get what they can out of us before they leave. I don’t see this being a forever thing.”

 

 

Waverly nodded, “Where are they now?”

 

 

“In town, probably.” Wynonna said. “They’re going to be staying in the barn. Don’t let them in the house, unless you absolutely have to. They have everything they need out there and I don’t want them thinking that they’re welcome here.”

 

 

“Okay.” Waverly said, adjusting the strap on her shoulder from her backpack. “I really do have a lot of homework to do. Will you call me down when Gus gets here?”

 

 

“Are you still gonna tell her tonight?” Wynonna asked.

 

 

Waverly nodded, “I won’t be able to hide it much longer now.”

 

 

Wynonna pulled her sister into a hug, “I’m here, no matter what, okay? I’ll always have your back, baby girl.”

 

 

///

 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Nicole asked, pressing soft kisses to Waverly’s temple as they laid in bed, holding each other close.

 

 

“It’s a lot to take in but I’ll be fine.” Waverly said as she absentmindedly played with Nicole’s fingers. “I’m a little worried about Willa but with you here, not so much.”

 

 

“Did she ever hurt you?” Nicole asked. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to-”

 

 

“When I was six years old Daddy came to get me from daycare.” Waverly said. “I’d gotten sick and he was the only one able to pick me up. He was in such a rush that he ran a stop sign and got his by a tractor trailer, he was crushed instantly. Mama never looked at me the same after that, it was as if she blamed me for what happened and for the rest of that year she got more distant, colder. I would talk too loudly or ask too many questions and she would yell at me for hours. Wynonna and Willa weren’t around much, if I would’ve had the option, I wouldn’t have been around either, but I wasn’t allowed out of the house much after that.”

 

 

“I just don’t get how you could’ve been blamed for a freak accident.” Nicole said. “You were six years old, you got sick, you couldn’t help that.”

 

 

“She was never very healthy.” Waverly shrugged. “Anyways, a few days after my seventh birthday, she left in the middle of the night. She took all the money that she could find and left, and that was that. We moved in with Gus, which was really hard on her because she just lost her husband, but we managed, you know?”

 

 

“What about Willa?” Nicole asked. “How did she get involved in all the drugs?”

 

 

“Daddy and Willa were thick as thieves, always spending time together.” Waverly said. “Daddy died, and Willa lost it. Wynonna said she was always causing trouble at school and back talking all the teachers. It’s very blurry and I only remember it in pieces, but she forced me onto the ice at the lake down the road and I fell right through. I knew she blamed me for daddy’s death, and she was trying her hardest to get rid of me.”

 

 

“How old was she?” Nicole asked. “Why didn’t anyone get her help?”

 

 

“She was twelve.” Waverly said. “Gus tried but it didn’t work. Next thing we know, she’s dating some drug dealer and getting arrested left and right. She broke my arm when I was ten years because I ate the last cookie. I was always the target.”

 

 

“Where was Wynonna?”

 

 

“Wynonna couldn’t handle it.” Waverly said. “She was gone a lot, always spending her time in the woods or sneaking into places she shouldn’t. When Willa left at eighteen , she became a different person and she’s been by my side ever since. I think she finally realized that it was just the two of us and she didn’t want to be alone anymore.”

 

 

“That’s uh, wow.” Nicole said. “I’m sorry you had to go through all of that, baby.”

 

 

Waverly shrugged, “It’s not as bad as it sounds and besides, you showed up right after, it was hard to be upset about anything with you around.”

 

 

“Flirt.” Nicole laughed. “You so did not like me when I first got here.”

 

 

“It had been Wynonna and I against the world for three years and then you show up.” Waverly said. “I was thirteen, leave me alone.”

 

 

“Never.” Nicole said, peppering her with kisses. “I’m just glad you finally came around.”

 

 

“I never said I didn’t think you were cute.” Waverly said. “I just didn’t like you.”

 

 

“That hurts, baby.”

 

 

Waverly rolled her eyes, “Oh, shut up. You spent all of high school with Shae Pressman, I think you were doing just fine without me.”

 

 

“You were with Chump.” Nicole said. “I think we’re even.”

 

 

“I didn’t think you liked me, okay?” Waverly said. “Let it go.”

 

 

“I mean, I didn’t, for a while.” Nicole said. “You were still pretty young, and I wasn’t interested at the time. I didn’t really start thinking about us being together up until about a year ago.”

 

 

“Really?” Waverly asked.

 

 

Nicole nodded. “Right around your seventeenth birthday party, actually. There was just something about you, but I wasn’t going to be the one to make a move.”

 

 

“Oh, so it was all up to me then?” Waverly asked.

 

 

“It only took you eight damn months and a broken heart.” Nicole said. “Honestly, could you have taken any longer?”

 

 

“I didn’t know that you liked me back!” Waverly shook her head. “Not my fault.”  
  


 

“Yeah, yeah.” Nicole said, “Whatever you say, love.”

 

 

Waverly laughed, “I still can’t believe that’s the night you got me pregnant.”

 

 

“Right? Like what kinda romcom bullshit? We confess our feelings for each other and three months later find out we’re having a baby together.” Nicole said. “Only with us.”

 

 

“I don’t regret it though, do you?”

 

 

“Not in a million years, baby.” Nicole said, kissing her softly.

 

 

“Good.” Waverly said, curling further into her girlfriend. “I don’t either.”

 

 

///

 

 

“Can someone please tell me why the hell I just saw two other Earp’s in my bar about an hour ago?” Gus asked as she walked into the Homestead later that night, a casserole in her hands.

 

 

“Mama and Willa are back.” Wynonna said, handing Gus a beer in exchange for the dish. “Don’t know for how long, don’t really care. Did you threaten to shoot them?”

 

 

“Only once.” Gus said, shaking her head. “After all this time, what the hell do they want?”

 

 

“Out of money, I’d guess.” Wynonna said, leading the way back into the kitchen. She set the casserole in the oven to stay warm and went back to helping Jeremy and Dolls with dinner. Normally Waverly would cook but Wynonna thought it best to let her have some time to herself and to explain to Nicole what was going on, if she wanted to. “Although we don’t have shit to give, so I’d bet they won’t be here for long.”

 

 

Gus hung her coat on the coat rack; it was almost winter, and it was only going to get colder, “Anything I can help you with?” She asked, rolling up her sleeves.

 

 

Jeremey, who had just finished up with the salad, shook his head, “Nope! Relax away, Mrs. McCready! We got this all under control.”

 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Gus?”

 

 

Jeremy gave her a sheepish grin, “Sorry… Gus.”

 

 

Gus patted him on the back, “That’s better. Where’s Waverly?”

 

 

“She’s upstairs.” Wynonna said, opening a beer and taking a long sip. “She didn’t take it too well, but I think Nicole being here helped. Didn’t really react how I thought she would, so that’s good. I think she’s still in shock, I know I am.”

 

 

“You girls are welcome to come live with me if things get too much for you.” Gus said. “I know that legally Michelle is on the title and if she wants to stay, she can.”

 

 

Wynonna shook her head, “This is our home. Waverly and I haven’t spent the last three years trying to replace the bad memories with the good only for them to come in and fuck it up. I won’t let that happen.”

 

 

“I’m proud of you.” Gus said. “You’ve really grown up in the last couple of years.”

 

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes fondly at her aunt, “Yeah, yeah.”

 

 

“Hey Gus.”

 

 

Gus looked up and smiled as she saw Waverly just outside the kitchen, Nicole close behind. “Ladies, how nice of you to join us.”

 

 

“I had homework.” Waverly said, sitting down in one of the empty chairs. “Sorry.”

 

 

“I’m sure that’s what took forever.” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

 

 

Nicole punched her in the shoulder, “You’re gross. We were just talking, you asshole.”

 

 

“Mhm, that’s what they all say.” Wynonna turned to Dolls and Jeremy. “How much longer? I feel like this is taking forever and I’m hungry.”

 

 

“If you would’ve set the chicken out earlier like I had asked, we would done already.” Dolls said, his attention never wavering from the task at hand. “Why don’t you busy yourself and go set the table, Earp.”

 

 

“Telling me what to do in my own house.” Wynonna grumbled but stood up anyways. She gathered what she could carry and set off into their dining room.

 

 

“So, what’s this news you’ve got to tell me?” Gus asked, looking to Waverly.

 

 

“After dinner.” Waverly said, eyes slightly wide in panic. Due to everything that had happened that day with her mother and sister, she had forgotten that they were planning on telling Gus about the baby. Waverly knew that Gus wouldn’t disown her or cause a scene, but her aunt means so much to her and she didn’t want to let her down. Add to the fact that Nicole was going to let everyone know why she moved her in the first place, that was terrifying in itself.

 

 

“Alright then.” Gus said. “Whenever is fine with me.”

 

///

 

 

“They’re back.” Doc said, sitting back down at the table next to Wynonna after having taken out the trash. “Just pulled up.”  
  


 

“Did they go to the barn?” Wynonna asked.

 

 

Doc nodded, “Your sister sure has a mean look about her.”

 

 

“Believe me, I know.”

 

 

“Uh. Um.” Waverly paused, nervous. “Can uh, we get everyone’s attention?”

 

 

“The floor is yours.” Wynonna said, slapping Jeremy’s hand away when he went to reach for another biscuit.

 

 

“Yeah.” Jeremy cleared his throat to look at his best friend, “All yours!”

 

 

Nicole interlaced their fingers together, “Go ahead. I’m right here.”

 

 

Waverly took a deep breath, “I’m pregnant.”

 

 

Jeremy gasped loudly, “Whaaaaa?”

 

 

“Congratulations?” Dolls said, unsure.

 

 

“Who’s the, uh, father?” Gus asked, a little taken aback. Out of all the Earp sister’s, she never would’ve thought Waverly would be the one with a teenage pregnancy.

 

 

Nicole straightened up, “I am. Well, mother technically.”

 

 

“But how?” Jeremy asked, confused.

 

 

“I’m uh, I’m transgender.” Nicole said, her grip tightening on Waverly’s hand. It had been a long time since she had come out and she hated talking about it. “My parents, being who they were, couldn’t accept who I was and that’s why I moved here when I was sixteen. Uncle Marty, he lives here, and he gave me a place to live; he never liked how our town treated people who were different, so he got as far away as he possibly could.”

 

 

“I’m sorry, let me get this straight.” Jeremey said, looking between the couple. “I find out that Wayhaught are not only together but having a child? What a beautiful day this is, Oh my God.”

 

 

“Wayhaught?” Nicole couldn’t help but sigh in relief when no one asked her any questions about her confession. She loved that they just accepted it and moved on, unlike other people who knew about her.

 

 

“It’s your couple name.” Jeremey said. “Just like Doc and Wynonna are Wyndoc.”

 

 

“You really are a fucking nerd.” Wynonna said, “Also Doc and I aren’t together.”

 

 

“Yet.” Everyone said in unison.

 

 

Wynonna huffed, “Sure, gang up on me. You should be giving me a medal because I wasn’t the one who got pregnant, thank you very much.”

 

 

“How far along are you?” Gus asked. “Are you taking your vitamins?”

 

 

“I’m a little over three months.” Waverly said. “And yes, I am. Nicole is always checking to make sure I didn’t forget. Are you upset with me?”

 

 

Gus smiled softly at her, “Sweetheart, I don’t think it’s possible to ever be angry with you. Accidents happen and it’s clear you two love each other. I’m not going to love you any less because of a simple mistake.”

 

 

“Really?” Waverly asked, tears in her eyes.

 

 

“Of course.” Gus said. “Look around you, look at all the support you have. You’re very lucky, you know that? You’re going to be bringing a baby into a family that will be here for you no matter what. There’s nothing you could do that would make us love you any less.”

 

 

“Yeah baby girl.” Wynonna said. “Who cares if you’re young, this kid is gonna have the best life. They’ll never have to worry about bullies with two bounty hunters and a police officer around. And Jeremy can help them with all their science shit and Doc… well Doc is here also.”  

 

 

“Very funny, love.” Doc said. “I’m the best gunslinger in town, I can teach them a thing or two.”

 

 

“The point is.” Gus said, focusing her attention back on Waverly, “You might be scared and unsure, but who isn’t? Life is unpredictable but with the right people by your side, it can be a hell of an experience. Who cares if you’re young, you’re Waverly Earp and I know damn well that a baby isn’t going to stop you from becoming the woman you’ve always wanted to be.”

 

 

Waverly wiped at her eyes, “Thank you.”

 

 

“Anytime.” Gus said, patting her niece’s hand as she stood up. “Come on, help me clean up the dishes. I wanna hear all about this relationship you have with Deputy Haught here.”

 

 

“Sucks to be you, Wave.” Wynonna snickered.

 

 

“You too, Wynonna.” Gus said, picking up several dishes. “You’ve been sitting on your ass for the past two hours. Up you go.”

 

 

“But-”

 

 

“I don’t wanna hear it. Move your ass.”

 

 

Wynonna sighed, “It’s as if we never left you.”

 

 

Gus laughed, “You got that right. Now come on. The dishes aren't gonna wash themselves."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Smut is at the very beginning of this chapter, if you want to skip it. (I'm not the best at it but YOLO.)  
> 2\. Protective Nicole.  
> 3\. Waverly's birthday and an overload of cuteness.  
> 4\. Waverly is now 18. Nicole is 21.

 

“Baby.”

 

 

Nothing.

 

 

“Nicky?”

 

 

Silence.

 

 

Waverly huffed, irritated that her girlfriend hadn’t woken up yet. She kicked the covers off of her body and climbed on top of Nicole, pressing down hard on the sleeping girl’s semi-hard cock. She smiled triumphantly when the redhead whimpered in her sleep, but she still wasn’t satisfied. It had been over a week since they last had sex and Waverly was over it; her sex drive had increased lately, and she was going to lose her mind if she didn’t get some kind of relief soon.

 

 

“Wave, baby.” Nicole mumbled, half asleep as she looked up at Waverly. She groaned as the brunette slid against her bulge. “Well this is a nice way to wake up. Is someone feeling a little neglected?”

 

 

Waverly bit her lip and nodded, “I miss you.”

 

 

“I’m right here, pretty girl.” Nicole said, dropping her hands onto Waverly’s hips to move her body against her own. “Is that not good enough?”

 

 

Waverly shook her head, “I need you inside me.”

 

 

“Needy little thing.” Nicole laughed, low and husky. She slipped her hands under Waverly’s tank top, pressing her palms into Waverly’s growing bump. “Do you think I should help you out? Hmm? Do you think you deserve me?

 

 

“Please.” Waverly pleaded, rocking faster against Nicole. “Please Nicky.”

 

 

Nicole smiled and pushed herself up into a sitting position, careful not to knock Waverly off of her. She gently flipped Waverly onto her back and fell in between her legs. “I can’t deny my princess anything, you should know that by now.”

 

 

“Please, please.” Waverly begged. “Please.”

 

 

Nicole pressed a kiss to Waverly’s lips, biting down softly before making her way down to her neck, sucking dark spots into her skin. “You’re mine.” Nicole said, pulling at Waverly’s sleep shirt. “No one else’s, do you know that?”

 

 

Waverly nodded as she lifted herself up, making it easier for the redhead to take her top off, “No one else’s.”

 

 

Nicole wrapped her lips around a nipple and bit down, hard. She couldn’t help the smirk at Waverly’s reaction when she cried out. She licked and sucked, taking her time worshipping Waverly’s breasts before she slipped her fingers into the brunette’s underwear. She groaned at feeling the wetness between her fingers, “Fuck baby, you’re so wet for me.” She started a slow, lazy pump. “Look at you, a whimpering mess over my fingers. Do you like when I fuck you like this? Do you like when I make you come with my fingers inside of you?”

 

 

“Yes, yes!” Waverly cried out, rocking her hips into Nicole’s hand. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

 

 

Nicole picked up the pace, “That’s my good girl. Look at you, so beautiful. I know you want to come for me, baby. But I want you to wait, okay?”

 

 

Waverly’s eyes shot open and she looked down at her girlfriend, eyes blown wide, “What- _shit_ \- I-”

 

 

“I said to wait.” Nicole said, just as she pulled her fingers out. She looked Waverly dead in the eyes and licked her fingers clean, moaning at the taste. “You taste so good, baby.”

 

 

“Nicole, please.” Waverly reached out for the redhead, unable to take it anymore. “Inside...”

 

 

Nicole stood up and pulled her boxers off, sighing in relief at the fact that her cock was no longer confined. She pumped the shaft several time before climbing back onto the bed, between Waverly’s legs. “Are you sure?”

 

 

Waverly whimpered, her hips bucking when Nicole pulled her underwear off of her body, leaving her open and exposed. She nodded furiously, “I’m sure, I’m sure. Please baby.”

 

 

Nicole ran her cock through Waverly’s slick folds, making sure she was wet enough to take her inside. Even though Waverly was used to the size of her dick, she still liked to take her time, as not to her the smaller girl. She grabbed a hold of her cock and pressed it against Waverly’s pussy, slipping inside just an inch. “Is this enough for you?”

 

 

Waverly moaned loudly, feeling the slightest stretch and shook her head, “More, I need more. Please.”

 

 

Nicole pressed a sloppy kiss to Waverly’s lips before pushing the rest of the way into her girlfriend’s tight cunt, hissing at the warmth. “Fuck Wave, you’re so tight.”

 

 

Waverly dug her nails into Nicole’s back, her jaw dropping open as she felt Nicole’s cock brush against the best spots. “Please. I want you to fuck me.”

 

 

Nicole adjusted her arms on either side of Waverly’s head and started a slow pace, pulling halfway out before slamming back inside. It felt like heaven, being inside of Waverly like this, feeling her walls grasp her cock so well. “You’re so beautiful.” She whispered, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend, “I’m so- _fuck_ -lucky.”

 

 

Waverly cried out as Nicole hit her g-spot over and over again, causing more wetness to drip down her thighs and onto the sheets. She loved this, being so close to Nicole, feeling her move inside her. She was close, she could feel it as Nicole pushed harder into her cunt. “Fuck Nicky, harder. I’m so close, please, please.”

 

 

Nicole grunted, her orgasm fast approaching as she pumped her dick faster and faster into Waverly’s pussy. She knew the brunette was close, her cock was being held in a vice grip, so she swiped her fingers across Waverly’s swollen clit and after a few seconds, the younger girl came with a loud moan, her vision going blurry due to the overwhelming pleasure.

 

 

“Fuck!” Waverly said, holding Nicole close to her chest as she came, her body shaking wildly from the aftershocks. She pressed her fingers into Nicole’s ass, urging the police officer to keep going; she knew her girlfriend hadn’t come yet, and she wouldn’t leave her hanging. “Come on, baby, come inside me, please. I want to feel all of you.”

 

 

Nicole, still held tightly to Waverly’s chest, began to push back into Waverly’s wetness. Sweat started dripping down her back and her movements became erratic. She lifted herself up to get a better look at Waverly before she kissed her girlfriend softly, slipping her tongue inside. It didn’t take much after that, with another pump of her hips, Nicole came hard, white hot ropes of cum filling up Waverly’s cunt, dripping down her thighs and onto her ass. “God.” Nicole said, out of her breath, her hips slowing down. “That was- whoa.”

 

 

Waverly reached up to kiss her once more, “You always fuck me so good, Nicky.”

 

 

Nicole smiled down at her, “I love you.”

 

 

“I love you, too.” Waverly said, unable to stop the moan as Nicole pulled out.

 

 

Nicole stood up, and pulled her boxers up back onto her slim hips, “Wait right here, okay? I have something for you downstairs.”

 

 

“You do?” Waverly asked, curious. She grabbed the blankets bunched at her feet and pulled them up over her chest. “What is it?”

 

 

“You’ll see.” Nicole said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She grabbed a t-shirt from off the floor and pulled it onto her body. Wynonna was traveling for work, and Doc was at the bar, but the Homestead was always a revolving door, and anyone could walk in at any time; Nicole really didn’t want anyone seeing her naked.

 

 

“Fine.” Waverly sighed, smiling at her girlfriend. “Hurry back.”

 

 

“I always do, love.” Nicole said, making her way out of the bedroom. She headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen, sighing in content, beyond happy with the start of her day. She was barely an inch into the kitchen when she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes narrowed at the unwelcomed guests sitting at the table. “What are you two doing in here?”

 

 

“We forgot to get coffee.” Michelle said simply, lifting her mug up for emphasis. “Figured it was better to check here then drive an hour into town.”

 

 

“You need to leave.” Nicole said. Out of all the days they could’ve done this, her girlfriend’s deadbeat mother and asshole of a sister decided that today would be the best day.

 

 

“So, you must be the girlfriend?” Willa gave Nicole a once over. “You’re that new Deputy everyone has been talking about. I gotta say, I thought Waverly had better taste.”

 

 

Nicole clenched her jaw, “Waverly is upstairs and if she finds out you’re down here-”

 

 

Willa waved her off, “So, Nicky, is it? You like underage girls, do you?”  
  


 

“Willa.” Michelle said, looking to her eldest daughter. “Don’t.”

 

 

“I am not going to try and justify anything to you.” Nicole said, fists clenched. “Take your coffee and get out, now.”

 

 

“Out of everyone, you’re the only one who has no reason to be here.” Willa spat. “God, what kind of guardian is Wynonna if she allows an adult to take advantage of our little sister. Then again, she never was good at making decisions.”

 

 

“You don’t get to act like you know either of them.” Nicole said, unable to keep quiet. “You don’t know the sacrifices that Wynonna has made for Waverly. You don’t know how hard they’ve worked to move on from the shit you put them through. I don’t know why you’re here, I don’t care. If it’s money you want, tell me. I will give you everything I have if it means you leave and never come back. You don’t just get to come in here and fuck up their lives because it’s convenient for you.”

 

 

“I miss my girls.” Michelle said, “I want to make things right.”

 

 

“If that’s true, fine.” Nicole said. “I can’t tell you what Waverly wants because I don’t know. If she wants a relationship with you, you need to let her come to you on her own terms. If she doesn’t want a relationship with you, which I wouldn’t blame her, you will need to respect that. I won’t get in the way of a family trying to fix itself, if that’s the case, but know that I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 

“I understand.” Michelle said. “You seem like a good person…”

 

 

“You don’t know a damn thing about me.” Nicole said, “But know this. If you hurt her again, I will make your life a living hell and that’s a promise.”

 

 

“Okay.” Michelle said. “I understand.”

 

 

“Now please, get the fuck out of this house.” Nicole said. “It’s Waverly’s birthday and I don’t need you fucking it up like you fucked up everything else in her life.”

 

 

“It’s her birthday?” Michelle asked, a little taken aback, “But-”

 

 

“Baby, will you bring me my vitamins please?” Waverly called from the top of the stairs. “And some juice? I’ll love you forever!”

 

 

“Yeah, I’ll be right up!” Nicole called to her girlfriend before returning her attention to the other two Earp’s. “Please, leave. This isn’t about you, it’s about her. I frankly don’t give a damn that you forgot your daughter’s birthday and if you’re going to have a pity party about it, go back to the barn.”

 

 

“I honestly don’t know how Waverly puts up with you.”

 

 

Nicole ignored Willa’s comment and opened the back door, “Have a wonderful rest of your day and please do never come back. I can’t promise a shotgun won’t be between your eyes next time.”

 

 

“Is that a threat?” Willa asked.

 

 

“It’s whatever you want it to be.” Nicole said, slamming the door in their faces when they were just barely outside. “Fucking assholes.”

 

 

“Nic?”

 

 

“I’m on my way!” Nicole said, grabbing the vitamins and juice for Waverly before making her way into the spare bedroom. She set the stuff in her hands on the old nightstand and lifted up on of the broken floorboards to get a gift she had bought for her girlfriend months ago. She slipped the box under her arm and gathered the items again before heading back up the stairs. “Sorry baby, I-”

 

 

“They were in the house, weren’t they?”

 

 

Nicole sighed, handing Waverly the things she asked for. “Yeah, baby, but I took care of it.”

 

 

Waverly reached up and kissed her, “Thank you.”

 

 

“No problem.” Nicole said as she handed Waverly the small box. “I know it’s not much-”

 

 

“What’s this for?” Waverly asked, confused.

 

 

“Happy birthday, pretty girl.” Nicole said.

 

 

Waverly slapped a hand to her forehead, “Oh my God.”

 

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Nicole asked, kneeling down in front of her.

 

 

“I forgot that today was my birthday!” Waverly laughed, tears filling her eyes. “With everything that’s happened this week, I just forgot. Yet you remembered.”

 

 

“Of course, baby, I could never forget.” Nicole said, “Go on, open it.”

 

 

Waverly wiped at her eyes and opened the box, gasping at the necklace inside. “It’s- holy shit, Nicole, it’s beautiful.” She said, holding it up. “I- baby.”

 

 

“It’s our birthstones, intertwined together.” Nicole said, “I want forever with you, Wave, I hope you know that. Is it too much?”

 

 

“Is it too much?” Waverly shook her head and carefully set the necklace back into the box before tackling the redhead to the ground. She peppered her face with kisses, “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten in my life. Thank you so much.”

 

 

“You’re my girl.” Nicole shrugged, resting her hands on the brunette’s hips. “I’m glad you like it. I was worried you wouldn’t, I’m not very good at picking things out.”

 

 

“You did wonderful.” Waverly said, falling deeper and deeper in love with Nicole as they sat there. “You’re so good to me.”

 

 

“You deserve it.” Nicole said. “So, does that mean you’ll say yes to a date with me tonight?”

 

 

“Well, I’d be stupid to say no.”

 

 

///

 

 

Later that night, Waverly stood outside of one of the most expensive restaurants in all of Purgatory and turned to her girlfriend, “Nicole, tell me we aren’t going to have dinner here?”

 

 

“Well of course we are, love.” Nicole said, adjusting her tie. “We haven’t had a proper date night in a while and I know you’ve always wanted to go here. I made reservations months ago, don’t worry.”

 

 

“Nicole, we can’t-”

 

 

“Oh baby, but we can.” Nicole said, “We’re going to have a nice dinner, just the two of us and then I thought we could go into the city and shop for baby supplies. I know you’ve been looking up stuff online.”

 

 

“But it’s so expensive.” Waverly said, biting at her lip nervously. “I don’t de-”

 

 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Waverly Earp.” Nicole said, interlacing their fingers together, a dopey grin on her face. “You deserve everything in the world and it’s about time you start to believe that. You’re the greatest person I’ve ever known, the love of my life. I want to spoil you, okay? So, forget about the money and let’s enjoy our night together, yeah?”

 

 

Waverly smiled brightly up at her, “Okay. I’d like that.”

 

 

Nicole lead them into the restaurant and after giving the hostess her last name, they were led to a nice, candlelit booth towards the back of the building. When Nicole went to sit across from Waverly, the brunette grabbed her hand and pulled her into the empty seat next to her instead, insisting that they didn’t need to be so far away from each other.

 

 

For the next two hours, Nicole and Waverly talked about anything and everything and nothing at all, just glad to be in each other’s company. It had been a while since it had just been the two of them and they were going to take advantage of it for as long as they could. They were only six months away from having a baby that would need their full attention 24/7 and they wouldn’t be able to have this time to themselves anymore.

 

 

“I know I say this a lot, but how did I get so lucky?” Waverly asked, playing with her new necklace; she absolutely adored it. “Dinner was wonderful.”

 

 

Nicole kissed her softly before slipping her debit card back into her wallet, “I ask myself that every day. I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

 

 

“Thank you.” Waverly said, for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, but she didn’t care; she wanted Nicole to know how much she appreciated her.

 

 

“Come on.” Nicole said, slipping out of the booth. “What do you say we get out of here and check out that baby store you’ve been looking at every time we pass it.”

 

 

“I do not look at it every time.” Waverly said, straightening out her dress as she stood up. “I just-”

 

 

“Baby, you don’t have to explain anything to me. I’m excited to see it too.” Nicole said. “Nothing wrong with getting a head start, right?”

 

 

“Nope!” Waverly said, practically skipping out of the restaurant. “I have a list too and I think I have an idea what color the nursery should be, that is, if you like it too.”  
  


 

“I’m sure it’ll be just fine.” Nicole said, opening the door to the baby store. “I’ll be happy with whatever you choose.”

 

 

“I know.” Waverly said, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s waist. “But this is our baby and I want you to enjoy this too.”

 

 

“I do enjoy it.” Nicole said honestly, “Because it’s with you.”

 

 

Waverly fondly rolled her eyes, “Sap.”

 

 

“Yours.” Nicole corrected, bending down to kiss her.

 

 

“All mine.” Waverly said, just as she pulled away from the redhead. She looked around the store and nearly squealed when she saw the tiny outfits surrounding them. “Nic, look!”

 

 

“Waverly? Officer Haught?”

 

 

Nicole turned to see Beth Gardener behind the counter, “Beth? I didn’t know you worked here.”

 

 

Beth shrugged, “Only a few weeks. What brings you in here?”

 

 

“Uh, um.” Waverly stumbled over her words. “It’s for one of our friends!”

 

 

“Yeah, one of our friends!” Nicole said awkwardly.

 

 

“Mhm.” Beth said, making her way over to them with a scanner. She nodded to Waverly’s stomach. “I see all types of pregnant women and you’ve got the glow. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. Congratulations!”

 

 

“Thank you…” Waverly said slowly.

 

 

“Take this.” Beth said, shoving the scanner into Nicole’s hands. “Look around, scan any of the barcodes of the things you may be interested in and it’ll all be saved in an online profile for you. I can set it up while you two look, that way if anyone wants to buy you anything, they know exactly what to get.”

 

 

“Oh, that’s cool.” Nicole said, “It’s like a shopping list, but for a baby.”  
  


 

Waverly snorted out a laugh, “You’re such a dork.”

 

 

Nicole bumped her hip, “Only for you.”

 

 

“You two are really cute.” Beth couldn’t help but comment. She’s known Waverly since they were little, and it was nice to see the youngest Earp with someone who made her happy. “I’ll be in the back if you need anything or have any questions. Take your time!”

 

 

“How are Beth and Mercedes so nice and Tucker is so… not.” Nicole said when Beth was out of earshot. “I mean, how is it even possible they’re related.”

 

 

Waverly shrugged, “Look at Willa. I guess there’s always a shit ticket in every family, whether you want it or not.”

 

 

Nicole nodded, “True.”

 

 

“Oh! Oh my God!” Waverly said, pushing past her girlfriend to get to the baby shoes. She held up a small pair and practically melted. “Look at the tiny feet! It’s so cute, I want them all!”

 

 

Nicole laughed, amused and handed the brunette the scanner. If they were lucky, they’d be leaving with only half of the store tonight but knowing Waverly, that wasn’t going to be an option.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Waverly takes a trip to the hospital.  
> 2\. We find out the sex of the baby!

“Can I get a beer, Miss Waverly?”

 

 

“I’ll take one too, when you get the chance!”

 

 

“Two more over here, little lady!”

 

 

Waverly scrambled behind the bar, trying to get everyone what they asked for in a timely manner, and she was doing a fairly good job. The rodeo was in town for the week, so Shorty’s was a lot busier than normal and although they were fully staffed, they still didn’t have enough hands-on deck. Waverly didn’t mind though, she loved meeting new people from all over the world and the tips were great, so she couldn’t complain.

 

 

“Beer for you, one for you and two more for you.” Waverly said, sliding the beers down the counter to the patrons who had asked for them. She scooped up their money and dropped it into the register before making her way down the bar to get the other customers. “How can I help you?”

 

 

“Four shots of whiskey and two beers, Angel.” Bobo said.

 

 

“Got it.” Waverly said, kneeling down behind the bar to get some more whiskey but there wasn’t any more; she would need to go downstairs to get more bottles. She sighed and stood up, looking across the floor to see if any of the other workers were available but they were all busy. She turned to look at Bobo, “I’ll give you two shots for free if you go get me some more bottles downstairs?”

 

 

Bobo nodded, “Downstairs and to the left, right?”

 

 

“Yep.” Waverly said. “Better bring a crate, just in case.”  
  


 

Bobo saluted in understanding, before disappearing through the crowd to go and get what was needed.

 

 

Waverly wiped her hands on her shorts and went to help the next customer, “How can I-” She paused, eyes growing wide and heart skipping a beat as she came face to face with her mother. “M-Mama?”

 

 

“Hey baby girl.” Michelle said, “How are you?”

 

 

Waverly felt the burn in her eyes and a tear slipped down her face before she even realized what happened, “I um.” She wiped at her eyes, she wouldn’t cry over the woman who left her, at least not in front of her. “What can I get you?”

 

 

“You’ve… Wow, you’ve grown.” Michelle said, reaching out to touch her youngest daughter but thinking twice. “You’ve gotten so beautiful. I- I didn’t know you worked here, do you like it?”

 

 

“I can’t do this.” Waverly said, having a hard time keeping her emotions in check. “I’m sorry but we’re really busy and I can’t do this right now.”

 

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Michelle said, holding her hands up. “Can I just get two beers and some lime wedges.”

 

 

Waverly nodded and pulled two beers from the fridge and poured them into two separate glasses. She grabbed some fresh cutlimes and pressed them onto the rim before handing them to her mother. “It’s on the house.”

 

 

“No, no.” Michelle said, a twenty-dollar bill in her hand. “I have the money.”

 

 

“Please.” Waverly said, her voice trembling. “I just can’t right now. Take the drinks and go. I need a minute.”

 

 

Michelle nodded and picked the glasses up from off the counter, “I would really like to talk to you. Whenever you’re ready of course.” She said softly before disappearing back through the crowd.

 

 

Waverly turned away from her customers, covering her mouth to silence the sobs that wracked her body. She hated for people to see her upset, especially when she was at work but everything she had felt over the years came rushing back and she couldn’t help it. Michelle and Willa had been in town for the better part of two weeks and although Waverly knew she was going to run into them at some point, she still hadn’t been ready to face them.

 

 

“Here you go, Angel, two boxes of the finest whiskey in town.” Bobo dropped the boxes down behind the bar and turned to Waverly. “Hey now, what’s with all the tears?”

 

 

“Can you watch the bar, just for a second? I need some air.” Waverly said, trying her best not to throw up right then and there. She felt dizzy and the voices were too loud, and she really needed to get out of-

 

 

“Whoa there!” Bobo said, catching the brunette before she could hit the sticky, wet floor. He held her against his chest and barked at the patrons, trying not to cause too much attention. “Don’t just stand there, you idiots, somebody call a damn ambulance!”

 

 

///

 

 

“No, I don’t need a hospital.” Waverly said, squinting due to the flashlight shining in her eyes. She was currently sitting on an old chair in Gus’s office, dying of embarrassment at the fact that she passed out, in front of half the town no less. “I’m fine.”

 

 

“What’s going on? What happened?” Nicole said, nearly knocking a paramedic over in her haste. She crouched down next to Waverly, eyes full of panic. “I was out on patrol when the call came in and- will you stop shining that damn thing in her eyes. Jesus Michael, do they not teach you anything in school?”

 

 

“Sorry Officer Haught.” The EMT said sheepishly, putting the flashlight away. “Miss Earp here is refusing to go to the hospital, although we think that she should. Her blood pressure is a little high and she’s telling us she’s still a bit dizzy.”

 

 

“Waverly, I really think you should see a doctor.” Nicole said. “You know… to make sure everything is okay.”

 

 

“Tonight’s been really stressful, that’s all. I really am fine.”

 

 

“Will you do it for me?” Nicole asked, barely above a whisper. “Please.”

 

 

Waverly looked at her for a moment but nodded, “Fine.”

 

 

“Okay, good. That’s good.” Nicole said, relieved; she turned to the EMT’S. “I’ll take it from here.”

 

 

“You sure?” Michael asked. “The ambulance is right out front.”

 

 

“Yeah but it’s not a problem.” Nicole said, “Thank you.”

 

 

“Anytime.” Michael said, gathering his equipment up. “Feel better, Miss Earp.”

 

 

Nicole cupped Waverly’s cheeks, looking her over. “Baby, what happened?”

 

 

“I don’t really know.” Waverly sighed. “Yeah, I do.”

 

 

“Come on.” Nicole said, helping her girlfriend up and tucking her under her arm. She led her out the back to her cruiser and into the passenger’s seat before climbing into the driver’s seat herself. She flipped the lights on and pulled onto the main road, heading towards the local hospital; she didn’t care if she was being a little too dramatic, she was worried. “Why’d you faint?”

 

 

“Mama was there tonight.” Waverly started to pick at the hole in her shorts, a nervous habit of hers. “I don’t know, I just- I couldn’t breathe.”

 

 

“Oh sweetheart.” Nicole said, “I’m so sorry.”

 

 

Waverly waved her off, “It’s stupid. They’ve been in town for a while now and I should’ve been more prepared. I mean, it was bound to happen at some point.”

 

 

“If you weren’t ready, you weren’t ready.” Nicole said, reaching over the console to rest her free hand on Waverly’s thigh, she gave it a light squeeze. “She really messed you up as a kid, whatever you’re feeling right now, it’s valid.”

 

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Waverly said as she pulled Nicole’s hand up to rest on her bump. She loved the feeling of the redhead so close to their baby, holding them both in the palm of her hand; it keeps her calm, grounded.

 

 

Nicole rubbed her thumb against Waverly’s bump, trying her best to comfort her. “If you want me to talk to her…”

 

 

“There’s no use.” Waverly said, “If they’re going to stay, there’s no way I can avoid them.”

 

 

“Still.” Nicole said, pulling into a parking lot. “I don’t need you stressed all the time because they’re here. I worry about you, you know that.”

 

 

“I’ll be okay.” Waverly tried to assure her, but she didn’t know if she even believed herself. She glanced at the hospital, “Do we really have to go in?”

 

 

“It’d make me feel so much better if we did.” Nicole admitted. “I know you don’t like hospitals that much but I’m right here.”

 

 

Waverly nodded and opened the door, knowing it was in her best interest to get checked out, especially with the baby. “Okay. Let’s go.”

 

 

///

 

 

Wynonna stormed into the barn, shotgun in hand as she glared at her mother and sister who were sitting at the table, playing cards. “Listen here you little shits, Waverly is in the hospital because you-” She narrowed her eyes at Michelle, “Showed up unannounced and upset her!”

 

 

“Oh boo, poor Waverly, always a baby.” Willa said, rolling her eyes. “Grow up, Wynonna.”

 

 

Wynonna pointed the gun at Willa, “I will shoot you in the shin, try me.”

 

 

“Honey put the gun down.” Michelle said, looking towards her daughter. “You aren’t going to shoot us.”

 

 

“I should.” Wynonna snarled. “Why the fuck would you go to Shorty’s while Waverly was there? Do you really think that’s the time or place to say ‘hey sweetie, haven’t see you in eleven years cause I’m a piece of shit? Coffee sometime?’ Like really? Are you out of your god damn mind.”

 

 

“We live here now.” Willa said. “She’s going to see us around, she needs to grow up and accept that we aren’t going anywhere.”

 

 

Wynonna took a deep breath through her nose and dropped the gun to the ground; if she kept it in her hands any longer she might’ve done something really stupid. “Just because you’re here doesn’t mean shit. Waverly doesn’t owe you a thing, okay? Leave her alone.”

 

 

“Wynonna, I really didn’t know she was there.” Michelle said. “I’m trying here but it’s hard when-”

 

 

“She will come to you when and if she is ready, not before.” Wynonna said. “She has a lot going on right now and I’ll be damned if you make it worse.”

 

 

“What could she possibly have going on?” Willa asked. “She’s in high school and everyone loves her. What, is she not going to be Homecoming Queen?”

 

 

“Waverly is pregnant.” Wynonna said, having been given permission to tell the two of them so Waverly wouldn’t have to. “She’s had a rocky start and it’s only now getting better, I won’t have you two causing her any problems.”

 

 

Willa laughed, “Holy shit.”

 

 

“Say what you want but she’s got one hell of a support system.” Wynonna said. “Waverly is good, and people make mistakes, I don’t know why you feel the way you do about her but it’s about time you grow up and shut up.”

 

 

“Daddy died because of her.” Willa said. “Or does everyone forget that?”

 

 

“Willa, we’ve talked about this.” Michelle said.

 

 

“Wow.” Wynonna said, with a shake of her head. “You’re blaming a six-year-old who got sick over our father’s death? Something that was completely out of her control? Do you remember all the times he’d come into our room and hit us? Oh, wait, of course you don’t, because you never had to deal with it.”

 

 

“Daddy never hurt you.” Willa said, getting in Wynonna’s face. “Don’t spready lies about him! He was a good man.”

 

 

“He was a horrible father and if you would get your head out of your ass you would realize it!” Wynonna spat angrily. “I always got the brunt of it because I refused to let him hurt Waverly if I could help it. I may not have been the best sister when we were little but at least I wasn’t fucking blind!”

 

 

“Girls, please.” Michelle said, stepping in between them. “I want us to fix what we have-”

 

 

“I’m glad he’s dead.” Wynonna said, reaching down to grab her shotgun; she tucked it under her arm and went to leave. “He was an abusive, selfish piece of shit. If you’re not happy here, there’s a trailer park down the road with enough strung out dealers that I’m sure wouldn’t have a problem putting you up for a little while.”

 

 

“You-”

 

 

“Have a wonderful night, you ungrateful bitch.” Wynonna said, before slamming the barn door shut. She smiled as she made her way back to the Homestead, patting Doc on the knee as she passed him on the porch. “I think that went really well, don’t you?”

 

 

///

 

 

 

“Your blood pressure has gone back to normal.” The doctor said, as he made his way back into the room. “You fainted due to stress, which is common for some people, pregnant or not. You’re going to be just fine.”

 

 

“The baby?” Nicole asked.

 

 

The doctor pulled the ultrasound machine out from the corner and up to the hospital bed, “I’m sure the little one is fine, but it wouldn’t hurt to check, yeah? I’m sure you would feel much better seeing with your own eyes that everything is okay.”

 

 

“Is there any way we can lower her stress?” Nicole asked, as the doctor set up the machine. Despite her worry for Waverly, she was excited to see their baby again. “I want her pregnancy to be as smooth as possible.”

 

 

“This is gonna be a bit cold.” The doctor said, squirting the gel onto Waverly’s stomach. He turned to Nicole. “There’s so much you can do, honestly, it’s just different for everyone. I suggest you research it and see what helps; it could be a bath every night with a good book or limiting social interaction.”

 

 

“It’s my mother.” Waverly said, “She’s the reason I passed out, I’ve not seen her in years and I wasn’t expecting it.”

 

 

The doctor started to move the probe against her stomach, his eyes on the screen. “Well, that could do it, if you aren’t prepared for it. I can’t tell you not to see your mother but if she’s going to be a problem for your well-being, maybe you can ask her to kindly keep her distance.”

 

 

Waverly nodded and looked at the screen, eyes lighting up when she saw the outline of their baby. “They’ve grown so much since the last time.”

 

 

“You’re about fourteen weeks, correct? Everything is right on track.” The doctor said, “There’s absolutely nothing to worry about. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?”

 

 

“You can tell?” Nicole asked.

 

 

The doctor nodded and looked back at them. “It’s up to you.”

 

 

Waverly and Nicole had a silent conversation before both saying yes.

 

 

“You’re having a boy.” The doctor said, pointing to a spot on the screen. “Looks like he was in the mood to show off tonight. Congratulations.”

 

 

Waverly opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the words but couldn’t, she was beyond happy. She turned to Nicole and she couldn’t help the tears that filled her eyes when she noticed that her girlfriend was crying. “Baby-”

 

 

The doctor cleaned off Waverly’s stomach and put the ultrasound machine back where it belonged. “I’m going to get your discharge papers. A nurse will be in here in a little while, so you can sign your release.” He said before dismissing himself to another patient.

 

 

“You’re crying.” Waverly said, wiping the tears from Nicole’s cheeks.

 

 

Nicole laughed softly, “So are you.”

 

 

“I told you it was a boy.” Waverly said, pulling Nicole’s hands to her stomach. “Wesley Alexander Haugh-Earp.”

 

 

“I love it.” Nicole kissed her bump. “I love you.”

 

 

Waverly ran her fingers through red locks, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

 

“Don’t apologize.” Nicole said, glancing at her girlfriend. “It’s not your fault. Your mom should’ve known better than to surprise you like that.”

 

 

“At least it wasn’t Willa.” Waverly admitted. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to face her. I’ve been having nightmares lately, reliving my childhood, or at least what I can remember of it.”

 

 

“What? You have?” Nicole asked, concerned. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

 

Waverly shrugged, “It doesn’t happen often, just on the nights you’re not there. Don’t worry, I’m okay.”

 

 

“I won’t let her hurt you.” Nicole promised. “I hope you know that.”

 

 

“Alright you two.” The discharge nurse walked into the room, abruptly ending their conversation. She handed the chart to Waverly. “I just need you to sign here, Miss Earp and you’ll be all set.”

 

 

Waverly signed her release and gave it back to the nurse, “Thanks.”

 

 

“No problem, sweetie.” The nurse winked at her. “Keep that stress down from now on, yeah? I don’t want to see you back here until it’s time to meet that little boy of yours.”

 

 

“I’ll try my best.”

 

 

“Thank you again.” Nicole said, helping Waverly with her jacket.

 

 

“Of course, get home safe.”

 

 

“Ready to go?” Nicole asked, interlacing their fingers together as she pulled them out of the room and into the hallway.

 

 

“Can we get something to eat on the way home?” Waverly asked. “I’m starving.”

 

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Nicole said, as they turned the corner. “What do you- _shit._ I’m so-”

 

 

“Champ? What the hell are you doing here?” Waverly asked.

 

 

Champ, who had accidentally run into the couple as they turned the corner, glared at them. “I work here.” He scoffed, an eyebrow raised in question. “What are _you_ doing here?”

 

 

“That’s none of your business.” Nicole said, tightening her grip on Waverly.

 

 

Champ scoffed at their interlaced hands, “It’s disgusting, you know, flaunting that around town. No one wants to see that.”

 

 

“You seem to be the only one who has a problem with it.” Waverly said, “Now if you’ll excuse us.”

 

 

Champ stepped out of the way, “Please do leave, I’d hate for the children to see such evil things when they’re only trying to get better.”  
  


 

“Why you little-”

 

 

Waverly held a hand to Nicole’s chest, “Don’t. He’s not worth it.”

 

 

“Oh? I’m not worth it?” Champ laughed. “You didn’t think that a few months ago, in fact, weren’t you the one crying on my doorstep begging for me to take you back?”

 

 

“That’s not true and you know it.” Waverly pulled Nicole towards the exit. “Have a good night, James.”

 

 

“I will, Waverly. Don’t you worry.” Champ said, a mischievous grin on his face as he watched them leave. He stared after them a long while, trying to calm the anger bumbling in his chest but it didn’t work. He stormed down the hallway in the direction that Waverly and Nicole had just come from, practically jumping in glee when he saw that the nurse’s station was vacant. Waverly Earp would never make a fool out of him again, he would make sure of it and if that meant breaking the law to find out her secrets, he didn’t really care.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Waverly quits school.  
> 2\. Wynonna to the rescue.  
> 3\. Nicole has a conversation with a sweet old lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing half of the night and loved this chapter so much I wanted to post it early for you guys. Thanks for all the likes, kudos and subscriptions! It means a lot.

Waverly walked into Purgatory High the following morning, only for her entire world to come crashing down around her. She was barely able to set foot through the doors before she was engulfed by more than half of the student body, asking her a ton of questions and shoving things into her face. “What the-”

 

 

“You’re pregnant?”

 

 

“Who’s the father?”

 

 

“Did you cheat on Champ?”

 

 

“So that’s why you’re looking a little fat these days.”

 

 

Waverly looked at the faces of her peers, tears filling her eyes. How could anyone know that she was pregnant? “I-”

 

 

“This _is_ yours, isn’t it?” Stephanie Jones asked, holding up a printed copy of her sonogram from the night before in her hands. “Has your name and everything. Wow Waverly and you called me a slut.”

 

 

“I didn’t. I-”

 

 

“Back up! Now!” Chrissy’s yelled over the chatter of her fellow peers as she made her way through the crowd. “Say another word and I’ll break your face, got it? Whatever you think you know, you don’t.”

 

 

Stephanie laughed, clapping, “Oh, this is just delightful and with Officer Haught too. God, that baby really is going to be fucked up. Guess you’re not queen of the castle anymore.”

 

 

“Shut up!” Chrissy said, glaring at the head cheerleader. “Just leave her alone! What has she ever done to any of you, huh?”

 

 

“Enough!” Principal Moody’s deep voice boomed loudly over the student body. He made his way through his students and stood in front of Waverly, an unreadable expression on his face. “Miss Earp, it seems like you’re causing some problems in my school.”

 

 

“I didn’t. I’m not, I-”

 

 

Moody held his hand up, silencing her. “My office, now.”

 

 

“What the hell?” Chrissy looked at their principal. “She didn’t even do anything! Maybe you should figure out who gave out Waverly’s personal information instead of scolding her for something that was out of her control.”

 

 

“Detention Miss Nedley, for the rest of the week.” Moody said, “Earp, let’s go.”

 

 

Waverly followed silently after the man, trying her best to ignore the questions and insults being thrown at her. She wiped at her eyes to rid herself of her tears, but it was no use, they only continued to fall heavily down her cheeks. She knew Purgatory could be a close-minded town, but she never expected anyone to treat her like this, to attack her for something that didn’t even concern them. It broke Waverly’s heart to know that the people she grew up with, the ones she used to call her friends, were being so cruel towards her and for what?

 

 

“Have a seat.” Principal Moody said as they stepped into his office. He shut the door behind himself and sat behind his desk. “Care to explain to me how these pictures of yours got into my school?”

 

 

Waverly took a deep, shaky breath as she looked at the pictures of her sonogram littered across the desk. Something so private, so special, had been ripped from her and shared without her permission; it devastated her. “I don’t- I don’t know. I didn’t do it.”

 

 

“We have a code of ethics here.” Moody said, swiping the pictures off his desk into the trash bin, without a second thought. “This school has been number one in the Ghost River Triangle for ten years and I will not lose that due to delinquent activity. You are only but a distraction and I can see that you are going to be a problem in this school.”

 

 

“I’d stop right there, buddy.” Wynonna said, slamming open the office door, causing it to crash into the wall with a loud thud. “You see, I was just outside your office. I got a call from a good friend of ours, saying something happened with my sister. Thankfully I was just across the street.”

 

 

“Wynonna Earp.” Moody sighed, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

 

“Do you know that you have really thin walls and everything that you’re saying can be heard outside?” Wynonna asked. “Very unprofessional.”

 

 

“I assure you, Wynonna, there isn’t a reason for you to be here.” Moody said, “I’m simply talking to your sister about an issue.”

 

 

“I spent four years in this school.” Wynonna said, crossing her arms. “I know how you work. I was different, and I didn’t fall into the agenda that you so desperately tried to have. How many detentions did I end up having by the time I graduated? It almost felt like it was _every_ day.”

 

 

“You caused a lot of problems, Miss Earp.”

 

 

“That’s beside the point.” Wynonna waved a hand in dismissal. “Let’s get back to the reason we’re all here, shall we? I have to get back to work and if I’m being honest, I’ve had enough of your bullshit to last me a lifetime.”

 

 

“If you could watch your language...”

 

 

“No. Please, do go on.” Wynonna said, resting a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “I’d love to hear how what happened today was any of Waverly’s fault. I want to know how you’re going to blame her for what someone else has done. She wasn’t the one who broke several laws, was she? She wasn’t the one who gave out someone’s private information to the entire student body, right?”

 

 

“Well no, but-”

 

 

“Wynonna, it’s okay-”

 

 

“Waverly is the best god damn person this town has ever seen.” Wynonna said, ignoring the brunette. “She’s been a straight A student since preschool, has almost perfect attendance. She’s raised how much money for this school? How many trophies has she won of the years for your stupid display case out front? Should I keep going or do you get my point? You’re going to cast her out for something that has no concern to you and for that, you can go to hell.”

 

 

“Miss Earp.” Principal Moody sighed. “Please understand…”

 

 

“No. _You_ Understand this.” Wynonna spat angrily. “I put up with your shit for years, but I won’t tolerate it anymore. Instead of reaching out to help a student who may have needed you, you chose to punish her. Make no mistake, Principal, I will do everything in my power to make sure you no longer have a job after this. Maybe next time, you’ll focus more on what’s right instead of a stupid rating that no one gives a damn about. Come on, baby girl, let’s go.”

 

 

Waverly, too shocked to really speak, stood up and gathered her things. Before they left the room, she stopped and reached into the trash bin to grab all of the pictures that were thrown out, carefully tucking them into her backpack. She followed after her sister, feeling significantly better now that her sister was by her side. “Chrissy called you?”

 

 

“Jeremy actually.” Wynonna said, making her way towards the parking lot. “Heard Moody and there was no way in hell I was going to let him bully you.”  
  


 

“Thank you.” Waverly said, pulling Wynonna into a hug.

 

 

Wynonna squeezed Waverly’s cheek, giving her a smile, “You gonna be okay?”

 

 

Waverly nodded, “I’m better now that you’re here.”

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“I feel violated.” Waverly admitted. “How could anyone do this?”

 

 

“We live in a shit town, Waves.” Wynonna said, “People suck.”

 

 

“What am I going to do about school?” Waverly asked, running a hand through her hair. “I can’t not graduate.”

 

 

“Homeschool?” Wynonna shrugged. “We’ll figure it out. Besides, this might be the best thing for you right now, you know, to help you avoid stress.”

 

 

“Yeah, maybe.” Waverly said, dropping a hand to her bump as they came to a stop in front of her jeep.

 

 

“Look, I’ve gotta get back to work.” Wynonna said, “Stupid Dolls has us going to Washington State. I’m gonna be gone for a couple of days, are you sure you’re okay?”

 

 

“Nicole will be home in a few hours.” Waverly said. “I’m going to go cry and then read a book. That always does the trick.”

 

 

“Do you have any idea who would’ve given your information out?” Wynonna asked, as she slowly started to walk away. She could just feel Dolls cursing at her from across the street, seeing as they were supposed to have left over an hour ago. “Because I’m going to kick their ass.”

 

 

“Champ.” Waverly said, “I think it was Champ.”

 

 

“What? How?” Wynonna shook her head, “You know what, doesn’t matter. I’m going to tell Nicole and I’ll have her handle it.”

 

 

“No!” Waverly said. “No, please don’t tell her. She’ll worry, and she’s got her annual physical today, I don’t need her failing it because of me.”

 

 

“Okay, fine but promise me you’re not going to keep this from her?”

 

 

“I would never.” Waverly said. “He brought my baby into this, I want to light him up and burn him alive for it.”

 

 

Wynonna cheered, pumping her fist into the air, “That’s my girl!”

 

 

Waverly laughed, “Be safe, okay?”

 

 

“I always am.” Wynonna said, kissing her temple. “I’ll be back in a few days. Don’t do any ass kicking until I get back, yeah? If Champ Hardy is going to have his ass kicked, I have to be there. I’ve wanted to punch that little skid mark in the face since I was eight.”

 

 

“I’ll do my best.” Waverly said, climbing into her jeep. “Thank you.”

 

 

“No problem, baby girl!” Wynonna patted the jeep, “Don’t eat all my ice cream again or I’ll kill you. There’s just something so special about coming home after catching a bad guy and eating an entire pint of rocky road, it really cleanses the soul.

 

 

Waverly snorted, amused. “You’re such a dork.”

 

 

“Yeah, but I wear leather, so it evens it out.”

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

Waverly turned off the ignition and got out of her jeep, rolling her eyes at Doc who was busy cleaning his truck for the fourth time that week. “You’re gonna wash the paint of it before you even get the chance to enjoy it.”

 

 

 

Doc paused, looking to the youngest Earp, “I would think not. Look at this beauty, she’s sparkling brighter than the sun.”

 

 

“She’s looking great.”

 

 

“Don’t I know it.” Doc said, waxing a final spot. “So, what brings you home so early? You’re not one to skip school.”

 

 

“I won’t be going back.” Waverly admitted. “I think I’m just going to study online from now on.”

 

 

Doc started to gather up his supplies, “Did something happen?”  
  


 

“Just had my privacy torn from me.” Waverly shrugged. “Could be worse.”

 

 

“Well, I am sorry.” Doc said, not one to pry. “Need me to take care of it?”

 

 

“Not yet.” Waverly said, “Thank you though.”

 

 

“Anytime, little lady.” Doc said, tipping his hat at her. “I’m heading inside for some lunch, care to join?”

 

 

“Sure.” Waverly said, “I just need to check the mail first.”

 

 

“I’ll be in the kitchen.” Doc said, taking off into the house.

 

 

Waverly made her way to the mailbox, sighing when she realized it was empty. She had been expecting a book and it was taking a lot longer than she expected; she wasn’t a very patient person when it came to her readings. She closed the mailbox and started her way back up the driveway, only to stop when she saw her mother just a few feet away, staring at her.

 

 

“I uh.” Michelle cleared her throat; she held up a trash bag. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here. I was just taking out the trash.”

 

 

Waverly looked at her a long while before she shook her head, “No, it’s uh… it’s okay. You didn’t know.”

 

 

Michelle tossed the trash into the trashcan, opening and closing her mouth, trying to find the words, “Wynonna. She um, she told me about your… situation.”

 

 

“Oh.” Waverly nodded, pressing a palm to her belly. “Yeah.”

 

 

“Congratulations.” Michelle said, tears in her eyes; it was hard to see her youngest all grown up. “I- I’m sorry, I’ll leave you be.”

 

 

“No, no wait!” Waverly called out to the woman. “I… Why are you back?”

 

 

Michelle turned back to look at her daughter, “I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life and my biggest regret was leaving you girls. I’ve spent the last five years of my life debating on whether I should come back or not, and if I’m being honest, I couldn’t wait any longer. I understand that you’re not ready and you may never forgive me for all that I’ve done, but I am truly sorry.”

 

 

Waverly wiped at her eyes, trying not to cry; she was doing an awful lot of that lately and she was sick of it. “I- Are you really staying this time?”

 

 

“I’d like to.”

 

 

Waverly rocked anxiously on her heels, biting down on her lip, “Is Willa here?”

 

 

“She’s out with some friends.” Michelle said. “Why?”

 

 

“Would you, uh, like some tea?” Waverly asked. “I was about to make some.”

 

 

“I… I would love that.” Michelle said, “Thank you.”

 

 

 

///

 

 

“Haught, we’ve got a robbery on fifth.” Nedley said, hanging halfway out his office. “Lonnie was on his way but you’re closer. Mind heading there to get a statement?”

 

 

“That’s the third one in two weeks.” Nicole said, standing up. Purgatory wasn’t one to have big crime, only a few bar fights and petty thefts here and there. To have three big robberies in two weeks was definitely not normal.

 

 

“They stole a couple hundred dollars and some jewelry.” Nedley said. “Ms. Powers is so upset; they apparently took her late husband’s watch.”

 

 

Nicole slipped her jacket on, “I’m on my way, sir.”

 

 

Five minutes later, Nicole was walking into the town’s oldest bakery, shaking her head at the mess the thieves made. Paper’s, pans, pots, it was all scattered on the floor and poor Ms. Powers was trying to clean it up all by herself. How could anyone steal from such a sweet, caring old lady who would give you a free dessert for smiling at her, it wasn’t right.

 

 

“Here, let me help.” Nicole said, kneeling down to gather the items that were thrown about.

 

 

“Oh, Deputy Haught.” Ms. Powers greeted the officer with a small, timid smile, still a little shaken up from the robbery. “Thank you, dear.”

 

 

“No problem at all.” Nicole said, setting the supplies on the counters. “You doing okay? Are you hurt at all?”

 

 

“Just a bit shook up.” The eighty-one-year-old said. “In the 60 years I’ve had this bakery, we’ve never had anyone rob us before. They had guns.”

 

 

Nicole stood up and set the last bit of stuff down before she helped the older woman up, “How many of them were there? Male, female?”

 

 

“Three of them.” Ms. Powers said, sitting down on one of the bar stools. “Definitely two men. I think the other was a woman, I’m not sure.”

 

 

Nicole started to write the information down, “Any identifying marks? Tattoos, piercings? Did any of them speak?”

 

 

“They were in all black.” Ms. Powers sighed. “They spoke but I wouldn’t be able to pick them out if I ever heard their voices again. I get so many people in here every day and my mind isn’t how it once was.”

 

 

“That’s okay.” Nicole assured, resting her hand on the baker’s arm. “You’ve given us more than the other two victims were able too. I just have one last question, if that’s alright with you.”

 

 

“For you, of course.” Ms. Powers said. “Go ahead.”

 

 

“Sheriff Nedley told me the gist of what was stolen but can you tell me what exactly it all was?” Nicole asked. “Be as specific as possible, that way we can let the pawn shops and such know to look out for it.”

 

 

 

“Benjamin’s watch.” Ms. Powers said, tears filling her eyes. “I gave it to him on our 57th anniversary. It was the last one we had before the heart attack took him, he never took it off. I only kept it because it reminds me so much of him.”

 

 

Nicole gave her a sad smile, “I’ll get it back, I’ll make sure of it.”

 

 

“Anyways.” Ms. Powers said, blowing her nose into a napkin before she continued. “The watch, it’s The Ophion 786; I’ll never forget it because he wouldn’t shut up about it for months and it was driving me crazy. It’s dark brown, leather I think, with a charcoal color on its face.”

 

 

“Anything else?” Nicole asked, “About the watch, I mean.”

 

 

“Our anniversary, I got it engraved on the back because he was starting to forget.” Ms. Powers said. “06/17/1959.”

 

 

“I’ll keep a look out for it.” Nicole promised. “What else was stolen?”

 

 

“A few necklaces, but that’s okay; they aren’t worth much.” Ms. Powers said. “They cleaned the register out, last I checked it was a little over seven hundred dollars.”

 

 

“Okay, that’s all I need.” Nicole said, scribbling in the last few details of the robbery. She stood up, straightening out her work pants. “Thank you for your time, Ms. Powers, I will try my hardest to get your belongings back.”

 

 

“Please, call me Martha.” Martha said as she made her way behind the counter. She nodded towards the case of desserts, “Pick anything out that you want, sweetie, for you and that beautiful girlfriend of yours. I just made that apple pie about an hour ago.”

 

 

“You really don’t have to do that.”

 

 

“I know I don’t have to, Deputy, but this is my bakery and if I want to give away free stuff, I can. Now please, pick something out, I insist.”

 

 

“Can I get a slice of your apple pie and a raspberry cheesecake cookie for Waverly?” Nicole asked. “She’d kill me if she found out you had those back in stock and I didn’t bring her one.”

 

 

Martha nodded and started to gather the desserts, carefully putting them into boxes. She tied them all with a colorful bow and handed them to the officer. “The top one is a brownie, Sheriff Nedley would be upset if I gave you something and not him.”

 

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” Nicole said, “Thank you Ms.… Martha, I appreciate it.”

 

 

“It’s no problem, honey.” Martha said, starting to tidy up her belongings. “Officer Haught?”

 

 

Nicole paused, hand on the door; she turned to look at Martha, “Ma’am? And please, call me Nicole.”

 

 

“Cherish her.” Martha said. “Cherish each other and never go to be angry. Communication is key. Never stop spoiling each other. Never give up without a fight. So many people in this town settle and they aren’t truly happy, it’s like they’re just going through the motions. You and Waverly, I see you two out in public sometimes and it’s so clear how much love you have for one another. To have a real, raw love is so rare these days, so hold on tight to it.

 

 

“I’m going to marry her one day.” Nicole stated, matter of fact “She’s my soulmate, my entire world. I don’t ever want to let her go.”  
  


 

“You remind me a lot of my Benjamin.” Martha said, “You’re so much like him, in the way that you care. This town is lucky to have you, Nicole.”

 

 

“I try my best.” Nicole said, “Thanks again for the treats.”

 

 

“Anytime!” Martha said, “My door is always open for you.”

 

 

 

///

 

 

“What’s in the box?” Waverly asked, eyebrow raised in question as Nicole walked into their bedroom. After spending an awkward half hour with her mother, Waverly had spent the rest of the afternoon trying to find a suitable online school for her to continue her studies.

 

 

“It’s your favorite.” Nicole said, handing the box to her girlfriend with a kiss on her cheek. “All yours.”

 

 

Waverly opened the box and squealed, “Is this Ms. Powers raspberry cheesecake cookie?”

 

 

“The one and only.” Nicole said as she started to strip out of her uniform; she tossed her dirty clothes into the hamper and climbed into the bed. “Had a robbery at her place today so she gave me some free stuff. Really sweet lady.”

 

 

Waverly took a bite of the cookie and moaned, delighted, “Oh God, I’ve missed these so much.”

 

 

Nicole smiled, “Happy?”

 

 

“After the day I’ve had, this is exactly what I needed.” Waverly said, taking a few more bites. “Thank you.”

 

 

“You’re welcome.” Nicole said, turning to get a better look at the brunette. “What do you mean after the day you’ve had?”

 

 

“I uh.” Waverly sighed, “Promise me you won’t beat anyone up.”

 

 

Nicole stared at her girlfriend, confused, “I’m sorry, what?”

 

 

“Promise me.” Waverly said. “Promise me you won’t beat anyone up after what I tell you and that you’ll go about this legally.”

 

 

“I’m not gonna like this, am I?” Nicole asked, clenching her jaw.

 

 

“Promise me.” Waverly repeated.

 

 

“Alright, alright.” Nicole said. “I promise I won’t beat anyone up.”

 

 

“Okay, good.” Waverly said, pulling Nicole’s hands onto her bump; she knew it would keep the redhead calm, being close to their baby. “So, I’m not certain but IthinkChampstolemysonogramsfromlastnightandreleasedmyinformation.”

 

 

“What?” Nicole asked, having not understood the words her girlfriend said.

 

 

Waverly took a deep breath, “I think Champ stole my sonograms from last night and released my information… to the school.”

 

 

Nicole tore her hands away from Waverly, practically falling out of bed as she stood up, “I’m sorry, did I just hear you correctly? HE DID WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is going to Earp-A-Palooza in October, hit me up. My best friend and I are going and would love some friends to meet up with!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at misery-will-find-you.tumblr.com


End file.
